


Flowers

by Josselyn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselyn/pseuds/Josselyn
Summary: Phillip Hamilton and Theodosia Burr. Two children of two men that haven’t been on the best terms. Of course faith would make them meet. Not only that, but fall helplessly in love with each other just as there parents had.Once they do end up as it was meant to be, who’s to say life along with there own flaws wo’t create obstacles? That’s life. But they say real love conquers all...





	1. The First Meeting

Phillip sighed as he walked along the busy streets of New York. Though there were many shops here, none seemed to have quite what he was looking for. He frowned when he came to the end of the store-lined streets. Deciding to rest for a bit before going back home, he took the empty dirt pathway to the park. Maybe his father could order flowers from another town instead. It would unfortunately take longer and was more expensive but the only other way of obtaining them as far as he knew. He sighed slightly at this thought and kept walking.  
It seemed as though nobody else was there when Phillip arrived. He hummed to himself and sat down on a bench, soon getting lost in thought. A slight creaking sound made him jump slightly and turn to see who had appeared but no one was there. Curious, Phillip stood and walked towards where the sound had come from. He was about to go back to the bench after walking for a while when he saw a narrow stone pathway lined with long grass. This new discovery sparked Phillips’ curiosity again and he cautiously followed it to a small, rundown gate. He opened it after only hesitating for a moment.  
The many flowerbeds caught his eye immediately. The vast array of colors and shades were incredible. Roses, daisies, tulips, daffodils and some Phillip had never seen. With a slight gasp of awe, he crouched down to touch a blooming purple bud. “Careful, those are vary delicate.” He jumps and pulls his hand back at the sudden but soft voice behind him. “I am sorry for scaring you.” He stands and turns to see a girl about his age. She has long curly hair and dazzling eyes with a smile that matched the gentleness of her voice.  
“It’s all right. Is this your garden?”  
She nods, “well it’s my mothers’ but I’m taking care of it for now. Just until she gets better.”  
“Better?”  
“She recently fell ill.”  
“Oh I’m sorry for intruding. I’ll leave.”  
“No no it’s fine. How did you find the gate?”  
“My father sent me to buy flowers for my mom. I couldn’t find any so I came to the park to rest for a while. A noise startled me and I ended up following it here.”  
“You could have some of these flowers. My mom won’t mind much.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“She’s picked lots of flowers for our house before. Were there any specific kinds you wanted?”  
“I don’t really know much about flowers. Her favorite color is blue though.” She hums thoughtfully and walks deeper into the garden. Phillip smiles and follows her. Something about this girl made him feel...he didn’t know how to describe it. It was pleasant though. Happiness, trust and... He was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice. “What about these? Bluebells are vary pretty as well. Or you could also opt for roses of course.”  
Phillip nods, “she likes roses for sure but I want something different. He points to another cluster of flowers, a softer blue in color. “What are those called?”  
“Hydrangeas, she replies fondly. “They’re one of my favorites.”  
“I’ll have some of those then,” he smiles. She smiles back and Phillip feels heat rise to his cheeks. She crouches down and carefully removes a dozen blue hydrangeas from the ground, tying them together with the ribbon that previously held back her hair. “How much do you want for them?” She turns to face him again and laughs. Phillip swore he’d never heard a lovelier sound before or since.  
“Don’t be silly,” she hands the flowers to him.  
“I’m serious. If I’m gonna tear up your moms’ hard earned flowers and mess up your beautiful hair, the least I can do is pay you something.” He hands over a few dollars and shakes his head as she tries to give them back to him. “Take it, I insist.”  
“All right,” she sighs and slips it into her dress pocket with a greatful smile. ”Thank you. For the money, your company and the compliments.”  
Phillip can feel the blush on his cheeks get more noticeable, “my pleasure.” He starts to leave but turns around last minute. “When do you come here?”  
“Nearly every afternoon. My mother is fond of this garden and I want to make sure it stays well-kept. Why do you ask?”  
“I was just wondering,” he replies, looking away nervously. She frowns slightly but shrugs. “I’d better go. My father will be waiting for me. Thank you for the flowers.”  
“It’s no trouble.” They shake hands, Phillip gently kissing her knuckles before she lets go. He waves and exits the garden, failing to notice she was blushing as well.  
As he made his way back home with the flowers the girl never left his thoughts. Phillip almost facepalmed when a realization hit; He didn’t even know her name. How did that manage to slip his mind? It seemed as though everything, every logical thought, disappeared at the sight of her. Her shining eyes which seemed to hold wisdom beyond her years. Her long thick hair that flowed gently at the slightest breeze. Her kind smile and gentle laughter all combined to make an angel. Phillip looked up from the flowers she’d given him and shook his head. Why was he having these thoughts after speaking with her for no longer than twenty minutes? The fact that he didn’t even know the name of this girl and had such strong feelings for her both puzzled and frightened him.  
With a sad sigh, Phillip entered his house. His father greeted him and took the flowers. “These are beautiful. Where did you get them?”  
“The shops were either out of stalk or didn’t have nice enough selections. I found these in a garden. The owner said it was all right if I had some.” Alexander nodded and put them in a vase after removing the ribbon. “Can I keep that?”  
Hamilton raised an eyebrow, “what do you need it for?”  
“I just want it.” Phillip looked away as he felt himself begin to blush again. “It’s, uh, pretty.”  
Alexander smiled knowingly, “not unlike the girl you plan to give it back to.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Nothing. Here you go.” Phillip takes the ribbon and pockets it.  
“The owner of the garden asked me to return it that’s all. It’s not what you’re thinking pa.”  
“If you’re sure?” Alexander shrugs, still not convinced but not wanting to pry too much. “You can go tomorrow.” Phillip tries to hide the smile as he nods casually. He starts walking quickly to his room but Angelica, his younger sister stops him.  
“Who is this girl,” she teased.  
“Angie what are you-”  
“Oh don’t act Pip. You’re not good at it. Come on I want to know.”  
Phillip sighs and walks around her, “none of your business.” He makes it to his room but Angelica stops him from closing the door.  
“I want to know,” she whines. “I swear I won’t tell anyone. Please? At least tell me her name.”  
“I don’t know,” Phillip says angrily. Angelica flinches slightly at his tone. “I don’t know anything about her except that she likes flowers. That’s it. Can you please leave me alone?” Angelica sighed but stepped back to let Phillip close the door.  
“I’m sure father won’t mind if you stay longer to talk to her,” she said before walking away. Phillip shook his head and closed the door. She probably didn’t want to talk to him and would get annoyed if he kept showing up. For some reason Phillip couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing her again. With another sigh, Phillip made his decision. He would go back but ONLY to return the ribbon and maybe... just maybe, ask for her name? Yes, that was all he would do and ONLY to be polite. Not because he liked her that’s for sure.


	2. Realizations And Regrets

Alexander ran up to Eliza as soon as she walked through the front door. “I have quite the news for you Betsey.”  
Eliza smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek after hanging her coat next to the door, “I had a wonderful time with Peggy thank you.”  
Alexander blushed slightly and kissed back, “sorry.”  
“Come,” Eliza motioned for him to follow her, “let’s sit and you can tell me the news.” They took a seat on a sofa close to the warm fireplace. “Now what is it?”  
“Our son has fallen victim just as I have for you all those years ago.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“In short, Phillip is in love.” Alexander smiled excitedly, though his eyes betrayed a hint of sadness that Eliza did not fail to notice.  
“It was only a matter of time Alexander. You know this. Be at least a bit happy for him?”  
“As usual, you are right. And I am vary happy for him it’s just... it seems like only yesterday I was holding him in my arms for the first time. Teaching him to walk and talk, feeding him.” A few tears glistened in his eyes. Eliza sighed and scooted closer to Alexander, gently taking his hand and nodding in agreement. They remained silent for awhile before Eliza quickly turned to look crossly at her husband.  
“Did you say he fell victim to love just as you did?” Alexander grinned and noddded. “Are you saying it negatively?”  
His eyes went wide and he shook his head vigorously, “of course not. Love is a sweet criminal, a dangerous but wonderful thing to fall victim to.”  
“Just as poetic and eloquent as the first time I met you. Why dangerous though?” Her gaze turned to one of curiosity.  
“You remember one of the first things I told you? If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it. Any feeling that strong is bound to be at least slightly dangerous.” They laugh and share a kiss.  
“What did Phillip tell you about this girl anyway?”  
“Pretty much nothing.”  
“Not a name, a good word, nothing?” Alexander shook his head. Eliza remembered how she would go on and on for hours about Alexander after the faithful ball in seventeen eighty. “How do you know he loves her then?”  
“Because I get the same look in my eyes when I think of you.”  
“I guess that’s all the proof I need.”

* * *

 

 

Phillip silently climbed up the stairs and went into his bedroom again. He was going to greet his mother when she came home but the conversation between his parents had stopped him. Was he really in love? Was that the feeling he had experienced with... he sighed frustratedly at the fact her name was unknown to him. How could he be in love and not even know the name of the person? He took the ribbon out of his pocket and sighed again. He realized how much he wanted to see her once again. Without thinking, he put the ribbon back in his pocket and headed downstairs. Maybe she would still be in the garden. “Father may I go out,” Phillip asked quickly.  
“Where are you going,” asked Eliza. Phillip shuffled nervously and mentally scolded himself for not coming up with something.  
“Just for a short walk.” The knowing look exchanged between his parents didn’t help his nervousness.  
“Don’t come home too late,” said Alexander. Phillip thanked them and rushed outside.

* * *

 

He felt happy almost as soon as he arrived at the garden. He carefully pushed the gate open and stepped inside. “Are you still here,” Phillip said hesitantly. After a moment he saw her emerge from a group of trees.  
“Back so soon Phillip?”  
“Yes well... wait I never mentioned my name.”  
She quickly looked away, “I’ve seen you around. I don’t think I mentioned my name either. Theodosia, nice to see you again.” She stopped herself from saying her last name, sure that if she did, Phillip wouldn’t see her in the same way. There respective families have never gotten along. Or at least there fathers didn’t get along anymore. Eliza and Theodosia SR. weren’t the type to argue uncivilly.  
“Theodosia? Are you all right?” She jumped slightly as Phillip snapped her out of her thoughts. She noticed he was holding out her hair ribbon.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you.”  
“I only said that I came to return this.”  
“Thank you,” she replied, taking the ribbon and quickly tying back her hair.  
“Well I guess I’ll go,” Phillip said sadly. “Goodbye Theo.”  
“Theo?”  
“Yeah, I was going to be fancy and call you Ms. but I don’t know your full name.”  
She laughs, “right.”  
“So... what is it? You already know I’m Phillip Hamilton.”  
“It is not necessary for you to know my last name. After all, you are the one who came in here as if it was your property.” Theodosia turned away from him, instantly regretting those harsh words.  
“I know who you are,” Phillip said bitterly. “You have your mothers’ name and your fathers eyes. “Theodosia Burr. If you didn’t want anyone to come in here you shouldn’t have built it in a public area.”  
“That’s what the gate is for,” Theodosia turned back to Phillip with a glare. “You are just as ignorant as your father.”  
“You are just as uptight as your father. Enjoy being alone, just as he does.” With that, Phillip strode out of the beautiful garden, regreting it deeply as soon as the gate closed behind him.


	3. Secrets

Alexander smiled as his son entered the house. “Did you have a nice time Phillip?”  
“Yes,” he answered absentmindedly.  
“Are you sure all you did was go for a walk?” Phillip nodded silently and headed towards the stairs. “Wait a minute son. Something is bothering you.”  
“No, I’m just tired.” Alexander shook his head disbelievingly and motioned for Phillip to follow him to the living room. “Dad I’m fine.”  
“You really can’t lie Phillip. Lets sit and talk for awhile.” Phillip sighed but obeyed. “Now, what happened on your walk?” Phillip remained silent and refused to make eye contact with his father. “It has something to do with the girl you like doesn’t it?”  
Phillip quickly glanced up with surprise, “how did you know? I mean no it doesn’t. I don’t even like that girl.”  
“I know you do. You’ve never been this secretive with me.”  
Phillip sighed, “we got into an argument that’s all.” By the hurt look on his face, Alexander could tell it bothered his son more than he was admitting.  
“What was the argument about? Was it serious?”  
“It was about something neither of us can control. Our families are really different.”  
“I see. What is her name by the way?”  
“Theodosia,” he replied simply.  
“That’s a pretty name. It sounds familiar though.” Phillip tried not to show he was scared. Had he said too much? “So why are they so different from us? You know me and your mother will be all right with whoever you choose. Religion, race, status. It doesn’t matter.”  
“Where is mother,” Phillip asks to change the subject.  
“I’m here.” Eliza walked over to her husband and son. “It is getting late Phillip. Why don’t you have dinner?”  
“I’m not vary hungry. I think I’ll just go to bed.” Phillip stands and quietly proceeds upstairs.  
Eliza glanced at Alexander with concern, “is he all right?”  
“Girl troubles.”  
Eliza nodded understandingly, “I think I’ll go talk to him.” Alexander nodded and stood.  
“I’m going to finish up some work.”  
“No, you stayed up late last night.” Alexander looked pleadingly at Eliza but she just shook her head. “You can finish your work at work.”  
“Oh all right,” he sighs and follows Eliza upstairs. “Good night Betsey.”  
“Good night,” she smiles and kisses him before heading to Phillips’ bedroom.  
“Who is it,” asked Phillip when Eliza had knocked.  
“It’s me,” she replied, “may I come in?” She heard him walk over to the door and slowly open it.  
“Did you need something mom?”  
“Your father told me you had argued with the girl you like.”  
Phillip groaned and sat on his bed, “it’s no big deal. I don’t even know why he told you.”  
“I’m guessing that means you don’t want to talk about it. I’m not going to make you do so but I am here whenever you need me.” She turned around to close the door behind her.  
“Wait!” Eliza looked back at him quickly. “Can I tell you something?”  
“Of course.” Eliza closed the door and sat down next to Phillip.  
“Please don’t tell father.” Eliza was confused but nodded. “Did he tell you her name?”  
“No.”  
“It’s Theodosia.”  
“What’s so bad about that name?”  
“It’s Theodosia Burr.” It took a moment for that to register in Elizas’ mind. She had nothing against the Burrs’. They seemed kind and respectful enough but Alexander thought otherwise.  
“I see why you wouldn’t want Alexander to know this.”  
“Why does it have to be her of all people?”  
“Only you can answer that question. Why do you love her?”  
“Why? She’s smart, kind, generous, respectful and different from all the other girls.” Phillip sighed, “I guess I just answered my question but why a Burr? Father will kill me if he finds out.”  
“You don’t know that. Maybe he’ll be ok with it.” Phillip looked disbelievingly at his mother.  
“i highly doubt it. Just don’t tell him.”  
Eliza sighed but nodded, “I won’t.” Phillip smiled slightly and gave his mother a thankful look. “Why don’t you rest and tomorrow you can try and settle the argument.” Phillip fidgeted nervously but nodded. “Good night Pip.” He laughed at the nickname and bid his mother good night, dreading but impatient for the next day to start.


	4. Love And Loss

The next morning seemed to drag by. Phillip tried to pass the time by writing but his thoughts were occupied by Theodosia. He sighed and ended up writing a poem for her. He hoped it would make up for how rude he was yesterday. After about the tenth draft, he was finally satisfied with the results.  
When the clock on the wall reads 3:45 Phillip stands from his desk and heads downstairs with the poem in his coat pocket. “You can go,” says Eliza before he even spoke. With a thankful look, Phillip exits the house and rushes to the garden.

 

He knocks softly on the gate, not wanting to just walk in. “Theodosia are you in there?”  
“What is it,” she answers bitterly. “Have you come to compare me to my father again?”  
Phillip winces and sighs, “no. May I please come in?” The gate swings open but Theodosia blocks his way. Phillip notices her eyes are slightly red. “Are you all right Theo?”  
“Don’t call me that,” she replies, ignoring his question. “What do you want.”  
“I simply came to appologize for everything I said yesterday.” Theodosia opens her mouth to speak but his words catch her off guard. Phillip shuffles nervously, “I wrote something for you.” He hesitantly offers the paper to her.  
“What is this?” She tries to keep an angry look but it turns into one of curiosity.  
“A poem I wrote this morning. For you.” She takes the paper and carefully unfolds it. After reading it, Theodosia looked up at him with a soft smile.  
“You have quite the way with words Phillip Hamilton.” She opens the gate wider to let him in and he does so with a smile.  
“It would have been better if I had more time but I wanted to see you. I really am sorry for-”  
“Forget it,” she said with a sigh, sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree. Phillip sits down next to her.  
“Are you sure everything is all right?”  
“It’s my mother. She is getting worse.”  
“Oh,” Phillip said sympathetically. “I’m sure she will get better.”  
“I don’t know. My father is more reserved than usual and I think he is hiding something about mothers’ health. To tell you the truth, I think she is worse off than everyone is telling me.” Phillip placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“I wish I could help,” he said softly.  
“I’m thankful I have you to talk to about this,” she answers, taking his hand from her shoulder and holding it gently. “You’re different from all of the other boys I’ve met.”  
“Is that a good thing,” Phillip asks a bit nervously.  
“Definitely. Everyone else is simply interested in my looks.”  
“Well you are vary pretty but there is so much more to love about you... I mean like.” Phillip looked away nervously.  
“Witch one is it?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Did you mean love or like?” Phillip looked down and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Of course he knew the answer but should he tell Theodosia? He glanced down at their intertwined hands. He would take the risk.  
“Love,” he replied simply. Theodosia looked at him with surprise, not knowing what to say. “Umm, Theo?”  
She quicly looks into his eyes, “do you mean it Phillip?” He tried looking away but Theodosia puts a hand under his chin. “Phillip, tell me. You don’t have to lie.”  
“I meant it. As a matter of fact, the first few drafts of the poem I wrote confessed this.”  
“I never thought I would fall for someone so quickly,” Theodosia smiles softly.  
“Well, here we are.” They remain silent for a few seconds until Phillip hesitantly leans in and kisses her.  
She gasps and backs away, “no.” Phillip tries to hide the hurt from his eyes. “I’m sorry Phillip. You are an amazing person and I love you but, well, our parents.”  
“They don’t need to know,” Phillip said quickly. “We’ll meet here and they’ll never know.”  
“Oh I’m not sure Phillip.”  
“Will this help convince you?” Once again, Phillip leaned in and kissed her. This time Theodosia returned it. They didn’t notice the gate open until...  
“Ttheodosia Burrr, what do you think you’re doing?” They quickly break apart and turn to face Aaron Burr. “Your mother is ill and you are out here fooling around with-” His voice trails off as he looks over Phillips’ features. “Phillip Hamilton,” he says disbelievingly.  
“Father I-”  
“How many times have I told you their family is no good?” Phillip stands up to face Burr calmly. Maybe if he was proper and respectful it wouldn’t go so bad.  
“Sir, we weren’t doing anything wrong.”  
“Nothing wrong!” Both Phillip and Theodosia wince at Burrs’ tone. “You don’t think making out with my daughter is wrong? This is what your parents encourage? As for you Theodosia,” his voice softens but it still is stern. “I thought we raised you better.”  
Now Theodosia stood, “mother always said to judge only on personality. Phillip is kind and nothing like you told me.”  
“It is an act,” Burr argues. “He pretends to be all smiles and kindness and then he betrays you. Just like his father.”  
“My father has flaws just like any other man, just as I do, but I assure you I wouldn’t even think of hurting Theodosia in any way.”  
Burr scowled, “don’t give me that nonsense. I do not ever want to see you near my daughter for any reason whatsoever.”  
“Father I love him,” Theodosia said desperately.  
“We are going home right now,” Burr said in a low voice. Theodosia starts to argue but Phillip interjects.  
“I don’t want to cause trouble between you two. Especially with Mrs. Burr not doing well at the moment. I’ll just take my leave.”  
“Phillip please wait,” Theodosia tries walking after him as he leaves but Burr stops her. He sighs as the gate closes behind Phillip.  
“I’m only doing what’s best for you. I know you think otherwise but he really isn’t a good person. Trust me.”  
“Have you talked to him? No because you don’t even give him a chance. He has never disrespected you or me. A last name doesn’t define a person.” Burr stares at his daughter in shock as she continues angrily. “Also, how am I supposed to trust someone who lies to me about my own mothers’ illness? Dr. Hosack privately informed me of her severe condition.” Theodosia quickly ran out of the garden, ignoring her fathers’ calls.


	5. Plans

Phillip walked home somberly. Why couldn’t things just go well? Theodosia had finally forgiven him and they were going to be together but apparently faith had other plans. That couldn’t have ended worse. It seems his mother had been wrong for once. Things could never work out between them so it would be best to forget her. That was easier said than done and the more he tried to do so the more it failed. Maybe in time, another girl would walk into his life. None would be Theodosia however. Phillip had never encountered anyone quite like her and most likely never would again.  
He entered his house only to be greeted by the sound of his family conversing happily in the parlor. How could they be cheerful when the world seemed so grey and against him? He started walking silently passed them but his sister spotted him. “Pip, come talk with us.” Phillip held back a sigh and shook his head.  
“Not now Angie.”  
“Just for a few minutes at least,” Eliza encouraged. Phillip reluctantly sat on a couch between Angelica and his mother. He plastered a fake smile on his face to match the rest of his family.  
“How did it go,” asked Alexander.  
Phillips’ eyes widen, “ma, you told him?”  
“Of course she did. She seemed rather insistent that I not know her full name however.” Phillip gave his mother a thankful look but she simply shrugged innocently.  
Angelica grinned, “when will this lucky lady be coming over for dinner?”  
“Well, we both found ourselves to be just a bit too different. It wouldn’t really work out.” There. He didn’t necessarily lie right?  
“That’s too bad,” Alexander frowned. “There will be more girls though I am sure of it.” Phillip nodded, noticing his mother was keeping a carefully unreadable expression.  
“I would love to stay but,” Phillip pretended to yawn, “I am quite tired.” Alexander and Angelica said good night but Eliza stood along with Phillip.  
“Let me just collect the clothes from your bedroom that need washing.” Phillip shrugged and let his mother follow him upstairs. He grabbed his nightclothes from the closet and turned to see Eliza sitting on his bed.  
“Ma? I don’t think I have any clothes that need washing.”  
“All right then. While I’m here, can I ask how it really went?” Phillip sighed at his mothers’ instincts, closed the bedroom door and sat on his bed. Eliza listened intently without interrupting as Phillip recounted the events of earlier. “That was vary mature of you.” He looked confused but allowed his mother to continue. “Instead of quarreling or losing your temper, you were respectful. I’m proud of you.” Phillip smiled slightly. “Is there something I can do?” Phillip shook his head with a defeated sigh. “I am sorry. I can only attempt to fathom how painful this must be to go through.”  
“It isn’t any fault of yours.”  
“No but I am your mother. You also have a great father and sister to confide in. Even your ant Angelica and Peggy will gladly support you.”  
Phillip nodded, “I know.  
“Then why do you feel the need to attempt to hide your sadness from us? We’re here for you. All of us.” A few tears gathered in the corners of Phillips’ eyes as a soft smile grazes his lips.  
“Thank you,” he replied simply., not knowing what else to say.  
“Of course.” She gave her son a quick hug. “Get some rest all right?” Phillip silently watched his mother leave. He felt grateful that, even in rough times, his family would be there. With bittersweet thoughts of them and Theodosia, Phillip drifted off to sleep.

 

Eliza entered her and Alexanders’ room and went over to the window overlooking the city. Pulling open the curtains, she absentmindedly stares outside. The wheels in her head churn to find a solution to his sons’ predicament. As usual, something came to mind rather quickly. She determinedly ran through the plan in her head. It had to work. For Phillip and Theodosia equally. “Betsey?” The voice of the first part of her plan walked up behind her.  
“You startled me,” she chuckled slightly, turning around to face him.  
“You were thinking about something. What is it?” She smiled at how well Alexander knew her.  
“Can we talk for a moment?” Alexander nods and takes her hand as they both walk to there shared bed.  
“It’s about Phillip and Theodosia.”  
“What about them?”  
Eliza sighed, “I promised him I wouldn’t tel but this is important.” Alexander glanced worriedly at his wife and beckoned her to continue. “Well, first thing you must know.” Eliza takes a deep breath before stating, “She is the daughter of the Burrs.”  
Alexanders’ eyes widen, “of course. Theodosia Burr. That’s what all the secrecy was about?” Eliza nodded. “Well it’s a good thing they didn’t end up getting along. I can’t imagine our son liking a Burr. Much less loving one”  
“That’s the thing Alexander. He still loves her and vary much so.”  
“No,” Alexander stated firmly, “he cannot be with someone like her. Eliza please understand.”  
“Why can’t he be free to love who he chooses? Why must he be forbidden to love someone because of a grudge you hold? Besides, you haven’t met Theodosia. She is a fine mannered young lady with a promising future ahead.”  
“She is also a Burr,” argued Alexander.  
“Since when have lastt names mattered so much to you. Did we get married because of my last name? Was it because of the power and status that came with it?”  
“Of course not.” Alexander rubbed his forehead with a sigh, “this is different.”  
“How?” Alexander usually was able to weave together words in an instant, was able to answer difficult questions with ease and yet one word from Eliza stopped him from doing so. He remained silent, his brain struggling for any concrete reason. “That’s what I thought you would say,” Eliza smiled triumphantly. “Just give it a chance Alex.”  
“But Betsey I-”  
“For me?” Her pleading voice and eyes finally broke Alexander.  
“All right, one chance. The moment he starts slipping in school or sneaking out it’s over.”  
“I agree.” The couple climbs under the covers, Alexander holding Eliza in his arms. “Tomorrow, I will try and convince Mr. Burr of the same thing.”  
Alexander laughed, “good luck.”  
“If I can get past your stubbornness, I can manage anything.”  
“That’s true. I’m still not sure about this.”  
“Just get some sleep Alex. We can talk more tomorrow if you’d like.” They share a small but loving kiss before drifting off to sleep. Alexander anticipating the next day with nervousness and Eliza with excitement.


	6. Letters

Eliza didn’t think that morning could go any slower. She prepared food for the family and tended to a few house chores to pass the time but each minute seemed to drag by. Eliza was also growing more and more concerned for Phillip, who seemingly hadn’t left his room since yesterday. This only made Eliza even more determined to get him and Theodosia together. When the clock struck noon, Eliza couldn’t wait any longer. She quietly knocked on her sons’ door. “Phillip? Are you in there?” No response came from inside. “Phillip, I’m going out for a moment. Will you be all right?” Once again, silence.  
“He told me he was going for a walk,’ said Angelica from behind her. “I’ll stay home in case he returns.” Eliza sighed but nodded and went to exit her house.

 

Now that she stood on the doorstep of the Burrs’ home, a bit of doubt slipped into her mind. What if she only made things worse? It was too late to go back however. She slowly lifted her hand and knocked. After a few seconds, Aaron Burr came out. Eliza couldn’t help but notice how his shoulders were slumped and that there were bags under his bloodshot eyes. “Hello,” Eliza greeted cautiously. “Mr. Burr correct?”  
“Yes.” Even his voice sounded exhausted. His eyebrows raise in surprise as he realizes something. “Mrs. Hamilton? What brings you here?”  
“Simply to speak with you for a brief moment.” Burr reluctantly stepped back to let her in. He beckoned her to the dining room to sit.  
“What is it Mrs. Hamilton? I’m afraid I don’t have much time.”  
“It’s about my son and your daughter.”  
Burr sighed, “I assure you I took care of it.”  
Eliza blinked in confusion, “pardon me?”  
“I asume you are referring to yesterdays’ incident?” Eliza nodded. “My daughter won’t associate with your son any longer.” Burr glanced over at the clock and sighed. “Give me a moment.” He stood and called out to his daughter who almost immediately rushed downstairs.  
“Last time i checked on mother she was asleep,” said Theodosia before Burr even spoke.  
“Just look in on her again to be safe.” Theodosia nodded and walked off to the room her mother was recovering in.  
“How is your wife holding up,” Eliza asked curiously.  
“She’s all right,” Burr stated firmly, though it wasn’t Eliza he was trying to convince. “Back to the topic at hand. Has Alexander sent you here?”  
“No. I arrived alone and of my own accord to speak of our children. I heard they want to court.” Burr scowled and nodded. “Now I understand you and my husband are not on the best ground but, with all due respect, that is no reason to forbid our children from even talking.” Burr remained silent for a few seconds before beginning to reply.  
“Mrs Hamilton I-” Theodosia suddenly came running into the dining room.  
“Father come quick. Mothers’ dead. She’s dead.” Tears ran down her face and she had to steady herself with the table to keep from shaking. Burr gasped and stood quickly.  
“I’m sorry Mrs. Hamilton but now is not the best time.” Eliza nodded understandingly and showed herself out.  
Burr sprinted into the room his wife spent most of her time now. The once outgoing and bright woman lay still on her bed, her chest completely still. “Oh my god.” Burr rushed over and shook her gently. “Theodosia wake up.” He shook her a bit harder. “Wake up, please.” He turned to his daughter who was covering her mouth to keep from sobbing. “We need the physician right now.” Without a word, Theodosia ran out to get him. Burr was about to turn back to his wife when the sound of one of the bedroom doors closing was heard. He jumped back as someone else rushed into the room. The one person Burr never wanted to see again.  
“Is she breathing,” asked Phillip urgently, rushing over to Theodosia.  
Burr ran in front of him, “don’t touch her. What are you doing in my house?”  
“Please Mr. Burr, now isn’t the time.” Phillip quickly stepped around Burr and climbed next to Theodosia on the bed. After feeling no pulse, Phillip immediately began chest compressions.  
“What are you doing? You’re hurting her.”  
“It’s to help her breathe,” Phillip panted. Burr was about to protest when a soft groan came from his wife. Phillip sighed in relief and backed away, sitting at the foot of the bed. Theodosias’ eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on Burr who was astonished.  
“You’re ok,” he cried, kneeling next to his wife and taking her hand.  
“Yes,” she said weakly. “What happened?”  
“I-I don’t know. You weren’t breathing and we thought you were...” Burrs’ voice trails off. He couldn’t finish that sentence. “Theodosia went to get the doctor but...” he looks over at Phillip who sheepishly looks away from Burr.  
“He looks a bit too young to be the doctor,” said Theodosia. “Who is he?”  
“This is Phillip, Phillip Hamilton and he... he saved your life.”  
Theodosia smiled, “thank you Mr. Hamilton.”  
“Please mam, just Phillip will do.”  
“My daughter is quite fond of you,” Theodosia said with a wink. “Aaron I don’t understand what is so bad about him.” Burr looked over at his wife, then at Phillip and back to Theodosia.  
Phillip cleared his throat awkwardly, “I should be leaving now. Farewell Mrs. Burr. I wish you a quick recovery. Mr. Burr, my apologies for intruding.” Just then, the doctor stepped into the room, the young Theodosia behind him. Phillip couldn’t help but blush as he passed by her on his way out.  
“Wait just a minute,” Burr called to Phillip. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Come out in the hall for a minute. You too Theodosia.” Burr closed the bedroom door behind his daughter and Phillip while the doctor worked. “First, explain what you were doing here.”  
“I saw him walking by our house so I went to my bedroom and waved to him. He saw me and climbed the tree to my window. We were just talking though I promise.”  
“I believe you,” Burr sighed. “Now Hamilton, where did you learn how to revive my wife?”  
“It was in a book sir.”  
Theodosia held a hand up, “wait, what do you mean revive her?”  
“I just performed a basic medical procedure that helps restart breathing. It really isn’t much.”  
Theodosia scoffed, “Phillip you just saved my mother. Thank you so much. Father, now you must know he is a wonderful, caring and sweet guy.”  
“All right,” Burr chuckled slightly. “Perhaps I did jump to conclusions a bit too fast. My apologies for doing so. It’s Phillip correct?” He nods and nervously offers his hand. Burr takes his offer just as a knock was heard at the door. Burr sighed, “who could that be?” The doctor then came out of the bedroom and called the Burrs’ inside.  
“I’ll get the door sir,” Phillip said, quickly rushing off. He opened the door to find the postman.  
“A letter for a Mr. Aaron Burr,” he stated.  
“I’ll take it thank you.” The postman nods and hands a letter to Phillip before closing the door. Phillip curiously glances down at the letter to see familiar names  
To: A . Burr  
From: A . Ham  
Phillips’ eyes widen at this. Every time his father wrote to Burr, the fight between them would only worsen. This letter could hold nothing but trouble for him and Theodosia. Then again, if Phillip hid the letter, his father would get even angrier and a misunderstanding would occur.  
“What’s on your mind Pip?” Phillip turned to face Theodosia. “Is that letter for my father?”  
“Oh this letter?” Phillip shuffles nervously.  
Theodosia laughs, “yes Phillip that letter. Let me see it.” She takes it and reads the names on the front. “What could your father want with mine?”  
“I don’t know but it can’t be good. Oh Theodosia, Mr. Burr is just begining to accept me. What if this ruins everything?”  
“It won’t.” Theodosia gives Phillip a quick hug. “You and your father are two different people.”  
“Not to your father,” Phillip responds with a sigh.  
“It’ll be fine Pip.” Truthfully, Theodosia was also worried. “Maybe I can meet your father and we can work things out?” Just then, Burr came walking up to them with the doctor following.  
“Thank you Dr. Hosack,” he says. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”  
The doctor nods, “amazing job saving Mrs. Burr Phillip. You should be proud.” Phillip smiles slightly as Dr. Hosack exits.  
“Is that letter for me,” Burr asks. Theodosia nods and silently hands the letter to her father. Burr sighs tiredly as he sees who it’s from. “Do you happen to know what this is,” he asks Phillip.  
He quickly shakes his head, “no sir.” Burr opens the envelope and quickly reads the letter. He looks up with a confused expression.  
“Well it seems I’ll be seeing you later Mr. Hamilton,” Burr says to Phillip. He hands the letter to his daughter who reads it over. She looks up with a smile.  
“Yes it appears so,” she says happily. Phillip raises an eyebrow.  
“What is going on?”  
“I’m sure your father will inform you of that,” Burr answers. “I suggest you head home now.”  
“All right,” Phillip says, still vary confused. He turns and leaves the Burrs’ house, wondering what his father had written in that letter.


	7. Friendships

Phillip entered his house to the sound of laughter. He curiously followed it to the kitchen where he found his father and mother. Eliza was cooking and Alexander stood behind her. “Dearest,” Eliza sighs, “why don’t I take care of the cooking?”  
Alexander chuckles nervously, “that would be best for all of us I think.” Phillip laughs out loud when he sees the state his father is in. His hands and coat were completely covered in flour.  
“What’s going on,” Phillip asks between fits of laughter. He then realized how much he was asking that one question today.  
“Your father tried to help me cook,” Eliza explained simply. Phillip nodded understandingly as Alexander left to go change. “I believe some flour made it into it’s proper place. Can you check for me son?” Phillip regained his composure and walked to wear his father previously stood. The measuring cup on the counter is also surrounded by clouds of flour that are just beginning to settle. “How bad is it?”  
“Well... father got a bit inside the cup. I’ll clean this up for you.” Eliza gave her son a thankful look and continued to mix other ingredients.  
“After all these years, you’d think I would learn my lesson. Never ask Alexander for help with something to do with food.” Phillip laughs slightly, cleaning up the last of the flour.  
“Why are you cooking so soon ma? It’s not lunchtime yet is it?”  
“We already had lunch Pip. There is leftovers if you’re hungry. I’m currently cooking for our guests tonight. Where were you?” Phillip knew his mother would understand the truth.  
“I went over to the Burrs’ house... well it wasn’t my original plan but Theodosia saw me. She waved, I saw her pleading eyes and-”  
“Say no more,” Eliza interjected, “I know vary well what it is like to be in love. There is no resisting the infamous pleading look.” Phillip sighed longingly. “I can’t wait to meet her.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your father and I invited the Burrs’ to dinner. After all, we have to meet our sons’ other half.”  
“Father would never agree to it.”  
“I took care of everything son. They’ll be here at five thirty. If and when everything goes right, maybe you two can begin courting.” Phillips’ smiled widely and blushed a the thought of courting someone like Theodosia.  
“There is nothing I want more,” he said dreamily.  
“Oh I’m sure,” Eliza replied with a knowing smile. Phillips’ eyes brightened and he looked excitedly around the kitchen.  
“I can help with anything you want,” he offers, “everything has to go perfectly.”  
“and it will. Why don’t you set the table for me?” Phillip quickly obeyed, rushing to the cupboard to grab dishes. In his haste to count the proper number of glasses needed, one of them slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor. Eliza gasped and whirled around to face her son. “Are you all right?” Phillip sighed, looking down at the damage he’d caused. “I can see you’re nervous.”  
“No... well maybe just the slightest bit. I’ll clean this up.” Eliza shakes her head.  
“I’ll take care of it. As for you, you have nothing to worry about. Take it easy.” Phillip looked skeptically at his mother. “Everything will go well Phillip. Trust me. Why don’t you go up to your room and rest up for a bit.”  
Phillip sighs, “no. I need to distract myself.” With that, he rushed into the living room. Eliza smiled slightly at the sound of piano keys and counting.

 

A few hours later he still sat on the piano bench, a music book opened to a rather difficult piece. “Almost,” Phillip whispered, biting his lip in concentration. A knock at the door caused him to play a chord incorrectly. He gasped and stood up quickly, knowing vary well who the guests were. After straitening his coat and fixing his hair, Phillip rushed to the door where his mother stood alone. “Whare are they,” Phillip panted.  
“It was a young girl at the door not the Burrs. This letter she gave me is from them however.” Phillip looked on nervously as Eliza opened the hastily sealed envelope. As she read, her face was set in a sorrowful expression witch only made Phillips’ nervousness grow.  
“Ma? What is it?” It’s then that Alexander rushed downstairs.  
“Sorry I’m late but I was working on... where’s Burr?” Eliza silently handed the letter to her husband. After looking it over, his expression also reflected pity and sadness.  
“Can I read it,” Phillip asked pleadingly. His father handed him the letter. It was short, messily written and not as eloquent as Burr usually was. “Thank you for your kind invitation to dinner,” Phillip read aloud. “I am sad to say my wifes’ worsening condition has prevented me from being able to leave her. My regards and apologies, Aaron Burr.”  
Eliza sighs, “I do hope Mrs. Burr recovers. The toll it is taking on her husband is clearly concerning.”  
“Yes,” Alexander added, “it’s a pity.” Burr has been, if possible, even quieter.”  
“Mrs. Burr has no control over it,” Phillip suddenly interjects harshly, “I am quite sure she never meant to cause her family pain.”  
“Watch your tone,” Alexander said warningly. Eliza put a hand on her husbands shoulder.  
“that isn’t what we were implying Phillip.” Phillip sighed, handed the letter to his father and walked towards the stairs.  
“I know,” he mumbled, “I’m just worried about Theodosia.”  
“Will you be having dinner with us,” asked Alexander.  
“We could talk about this,” Eliza finished. Phillip just sighed and climbed the stairs.  
“I’m not vary hungry. Good night.” He rushed up the rest of the stairs and into his bedroom. “Please be all right Theodosia. Both of you.” Phillip stood at his window, looking up at the setting sun. Though it could be gone for all he cared. For a second, Phillip thought of going over to the Burrs’ house but decided against it. The time was probably not right for a visit. He turned away from the window just before someone tapped on the glass. Phillip whirled around to meet a pair of familiar brown eyes. “Theodosia,” Phillip gasped. He quickly opened his window and Theodosia climbed in. “Be careful Theo. You could hurt yourself. You’re lucky a branch didn’t break. That tree has been there for too many years.” He pointed to the oak that Theodosia had climbed.  
“Oh I’m fine,” she mumbled, sounding the exact opposite as she sat on the edge of Phillips’ bed.  
“Why are you here? Not that I’m not thrilled to see you but... your mother.”  
“Yes I know I’m awful for leaving but staying at the house for another second would break me.” Phillip sat next to her and took her hand.  
“Why?”  
“It’s my father. I’m not sure why but he insists on ignoring me. After all I’ve done Phillip. He won’t even look at me.”  
“Really? Well he is suffering.”  
Theodosia groans and releases his hand, “what about me? My mother is dying. Do you not think this hurts me?” Her voice shakes with grief and contained tears. “Oh I sound so selfish.” Theodosia took Phillips’ hand again and squeezed it tightly.  
“Both of you are hurting right now but I do agree your father is wrong. He needs you just as much as you need him. Especially at this moment.” Theodosia nods silently. “Until he rights his wrongs, I’ll be here for you.” They hug as the tears Theodosia previously held back made there appearance.  
“I’m scared,” she whispered. Phillip held her tighter and kissed her cheek, feeling his heart clench in sympathy. He didn’t say he understood, he didn’t shower her with sweet nothings, he didn’t tell her to stop crying. For an amount of time neither of them cared to know, Phillip simply held Theodosia in his arms until she calmed slightly. “Thank you,” she said, her voice quiet but sincere. “Those two words aren’t even close to expressing how grateful I am.” She shakes her head. “There are no words to describe how grateful I am for having you as a...” She looks up at him curiously. “What are we?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Friends, lovers, courters? What is going on between us?”  
“I’m not sure,” Phillip replies. Theodosia sighs and puts her head on his shoulder. He smiles slightly, running his fingers through her hair.  
“Phillip?” Alexander enters his sons’ bedroom with a plate in hand. “Your mother insisted you eat something.” His eyes widen at the sight that greets him. “How did she get in?” Theodosia glanced around the room nervously. What kind of impression would be made if she told the truth? Oh hello Mr. Hamilton. I climbed one of your lovely trees to your sons’ window... that would go well. Instead, Theodosia looked to Phillip for an answer.  
“She... came in when you, mother and Angelica were having dinner.”  
“Oh all right. Next time however, please let us know. This is Theodosia?” She stands and shakily offers her hand.  
“Yes sir. Vary nice to meet you.” Alexander nods approvingly, sets the plate he was holding on Phillips’ nightstand and shakes Theodosias’ hand.  
“Alexander,” Eliza comes up behind him, “is he eating? Oh, Ms. Theodosia. What a surprise.”  
“She arrived without our knowing,” Alexander said.  
“Well it’s a pleasure nonetheless.” Eliza and Theodosia shake hands. “Your father wrote to us saying you weren’t coming. Did your mother take a turn for the better?”  
Theodosia frowned, “no but she is asleep and my father sent me to... personally apologize for not showing up.”  
“Oh it was all Theodosias’ idea,” Phillip added to the lie as he began eating.  
“That was vary thoughtful,” Eliza said sincerely. “It’s best you head home now before the sun goes down completely.”  
“Yes,” said Alexander, “did your father not think to send his daughter in a carriage?”  
“Oh he offered but it’s not far and I enjoy the walk. Good night Mr. Hamilton, Mrs. Hamilton, Phillip.” She turned on her heel and walked out of the bedroom.  
Angelica rushes up to Theodosia, “I’ll walk you out. My name’s Angelica by the way, Phillips’ sister.” In the time it took the two girls to walk downstairs and to the front door, Angelica had made a friend in Theodosia. “Will we see you tomorrow?”  
Theodosia looks thoughtful, “maybe. Tell your brother to visit me in my mothers’ garden.” Angelica nods excitedly and rushes upstairs as Theodosia leaves.  
“Your girlfriend is vary kind,” Angelica says to Phillip once she’s in his bedroom.  
Phillip blushes, “she is not my girlfriend Angie.”  
“If that’s what you like to think?”  
“You know, I should get her some flowers. She loves them.”  
Angelicas’ eyes brighten, “on the topic of flowers, your girlfriend asked you to visit her in the garden.”  
“Once again dear sister,” Phillip sighed, adding a touch of sarcasm to the last two words. “She is not my girlfriend.”  
“Oh of course not dear brother. That’s why you plan on giving her flowers. As a sign of your unending love.. oh pardon my mess up. I meant as a sign of pure friendship.” Phillip sighs and puts his face in his hands. “Oh and she also said that she loved you with all her heart. I told her you returned the feelings of friendship.”  
Phillip gasped and looked up, “you didn’t.” Angelica bursts into laughter, shakes her head and rushes from the room. Phillip chuckles in amusement and relief before climbing into bed. That night, his dreams were as sweet as the girl who filled them.


	8. Passing

Theodosia felt the somber ambience of her house as soon as she closed the front door. The sound of her shoes against the floorboards echoed through the otherwise silent house as she entered her mothers’ room. Her father sat on the bed, holding his sleeping wifes’ hand. “Hello father,” Theodosia greeted.  
“Shh your mother is asleep,” he whispered without looking up. Theodosia frowned and sat on her mothers’ other side. She looked down at her thin, pale face with worry. Just then, her eyes fluttered open.  
“Aaron, Theodosia,” she says weakly.  
“I’m here,” Burr says, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
“Good, you’re both present.” She sighs and noticeably struggles to keep her eyes open.  
“It’s all right mom,” Theodosia comforts, “just rest. You’ll get better.”  
“Sweetheart, this is my last night.”  
“No,” Burr says shakily, “you have to stay here with me.”  
“With us,” Theodosia corrects.  
“Oh I wish with all my heart that I could.” Theodosia turns to her daughter. “I am sorry I’ll never get to see you grow more. To see you graduate or find a job or even get married to a man who treats you as an equal. Maybe that sweet young man, Phillip? Yes, a ffine gentlemen. Tell him he’s lucky to have met you.”  
“Mother please,” beggs Theodosia, “you WILL get better.”   
“Aaron,” continues the eldest Theodosia, “I know it hasn’t been easy for you but you are strong. Please, whatever happens, keep going. Take care of our daughter and yourself.” Burr keeps his unoccupied hand on his mouth to keep the sobs from escaping, although tears streamed down his face. “Aaron,” she whispers as her eyes start to close, “I see your family and mine. Oh everything looks so welcoming.”  
“What do you see,” Burr said shakily. He knew this was it but the longer he could keep his wife talking the longer she would stay. Something in the back of his mind knew this was hopeless but it was worth a try.  
“Everyone we loved and lost is there, waving to me. A river flows through an indescribably beautiful paradise.”  
“Mom,” Theodosia blurts suddenly, “don’t go. I need you.”  
Her mother sighs, “I’m sorry.” As she takes her last breath, one phrase escapes her cracked lips. “I love you both.” With that, the young Theodosia is left with one parent. One devastated, broken, reclusive parent.

 

The next day, Phillip waited in the garden for hours with no sign of Theodosia. The same thing happened the day after that and several that followed. His parents tried to comfort him with simple reasons like studies and housework but it was clear they were thinking the same as Phillip. Theodosias’ absence had something to do with her ill mother. After a stress-filled week of waiting and worrying, she finally showed up.  
Phillip smiled widely as the gate swung open. “Oh you’re finally back.” His happiness faded as soon as he realized the state Theodosia was in. Messy hair, slumped shoulders, red puffy eyes. “Theo? Is everything all right?” Phillip knew the answer wasn’t good as soon as the question left his lips.  
“My mothers’ funeral will be held tomorrow,” she replied. Her voice, usually soft and bright, was now rough and somber. Phillips” heart sank and he immediately rushed up to her. “No,” she steps away, “I don’t need any more pity. People won’t stop staring at me as if I was a wounded animal and frankly I am tired of it.”  
“I don’t view you like a wounded animal,” Phillip replied sincerely. “On the contrary, I think you are the strongest person I know. Tell me, how is Mr Burr taking all of this?”  
Theodosia laughed humorlessly, “my father has been locked in his study for the past week. He answers no one and keeps the door locked.”  
Phillip nodded, “meanwhile you are out here. You are still standing.” Theodosia mulls over his words for a few long seconds.  
“You have quite the way with words Phillip Hamilton,” she says before nearly throwing herself into his arms. She didn’t cry at all however. Her tears had been shed as she was alone in her bedroom. Theodosia simply allowed Phillip to lead her to sit against a tree while never removing his arms from around her. “Will you attend my mothers’ funeral,” she asked abruptly.  
Phillips’ eyes widen, “I’m not sure if I should Theo.” Theodosia pulled herself away from him to look into his eyes. “I want to go,” Phillip added quickly, “I just think it would be a bit strange. What will your father think of me if I intrude in this moment?”  
“My father will be too busy mourning and ignoring my existence.” Theodosia lowers her voice and speaks pleadingly. “I need you.” The memory of saying that to her mother crept into Theodosias’ memory. Despite her best efforts, she began crying softly. “Please?”  
“All right, for you,” Phillip replied, pulling Theodosia to him. She relaxed a bit, exhaustion overtaking her body. “You haven’t been sleeping well.” Phillip didn’t phrase it as a question but Theodosia nodded. “Rest here with me for awhile,” Phillip suggested. Theodosia lay her head on his shoulder and drifted off within seconds.  
Phillip kissed Theodosias’ cheek and leaned back against the tree with a sigh. “I’ll just rest for a bit,” he mumbled to himself, beginning to drift off as well.

When Phillip awoke, the sun was starting to disappear into the horizon. He saw Theodosia was still sound asleep so, not wanting to disturb her peace, Phillip carefully picked her up and stood. He completely ignored the weird looks thrown his way by the few people who were in the streets. Although it was a relief when he finally arrived at the Burrs’ house.  
The front door was unlocked, much to Phillips’ shock, so he went in. The large house was silent except for the constant ticking of a clock. This quiet was interrupted by rapid footsteps coming downstairs. “Who’s there?” Phillip came face to face with a pale, tired and too thin Aaron Burr. “Mr. Hamilton,” he says emotionlessly, “what are you doing here?” Burr glances at his sleeping daughter before quickly averting his gaze back to Phillip.  
“Sir,” he answered respectfully, “I simply came to drop off Theod-”  
“Her room is upstairs and to the right,” Burr interjects. “Thank you for bringing her here.”  
“Wait,” Phillip says as Burr starts to leave, “if you don’t mind, will you take her? I’ve walked quite a bit and I still have to get home before dark.”  
“I have work to do,” was all Burr said before rushing away and slamming the door to his study. Stunned into silence, Phillip made his way into Theodosias’ room. He gently placed her into bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. His heart ached as he heard the one word she mumbled in her sleep.  
“Mother.” Phillip kissed her forehead.  
“Good night Theo.” He quietly left the bedroom. A sudden surge of anger went through him as he passed by Burrs’ study. Without thinking, Phillip faced the closed door and knocked harshly. “Mr. Burr.” No reply. “Sir?” Again, no reply. “All right,” Phillip sighed, “you choose to ignore me just as you ignore your daughter. I understand this is hard for you but there is still a Theodosia left here and she needs her father. Especially tomorrow.” Phillip waited for an answer, any answer, but none came. “Excuse me for interrupting your work,” Phillip sighed sadly, “good day sir.” He didn’t wait for a reply this time. As soon as the parting words had left his mouth, Phillip rushed home.


	9. Forgiveness

Phillip, not expecting anyone to be downstairs, sprinted through the front door of his house. He panted from running and his whole body trembled with emotion. “Son.” Phillip turned at the sound of his fathers’ concerned voice. “What has happened? Are you all right? Why are you home so late?”  
“Father,” Phillip sighed, “slow down please. I need to sit for a while.” Alexander followed his son into the living room where they both took seats near the dying fireplace.  
“All right. Now tell me what has you so shaken up?” After a few seconds, Phillip told his father everything. From the upcoming funeral to Burrs’ questionable behavior towards Theodosia. Alexander stayed silent for about a minute after Phillips’ recounting. “Wait here,” he said suddenly, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Phillip was slightly surprised but thoughts of that afternoons’ events overshadowed everything else. Alexander rushed back to his seat carrying a vase of flowers. He set them down on the coffee table, “take a few of these to the funeral if you’d like.”  
“You will allow me to go?”  
“Of course Phillip. This can’t be easy for either of the Burrs’.”  
“That still doesn’t constitute Mr Burrs’ ignorance,” Phillip said bitterly.  
Alexander shook his head, “I agree. I’ll try and talk with him.”  
“What? What will you say? Do you think he’ll even listen?”  
“Son,” Alexander sighed, “slow down please.” Phillip took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “Let ME figure out those details.”  
“But-”  
“Shh, you focus on being there for your friend.” Assuming that IS still what she is, Alexander thought. Phillip nodded reluctantly and looked over at the flowers. The blue hydrangeas sparked a memory in Phillip.  
“These are the ones I brought home the first time I met Theodosia. Aren’t they mothers’?”  
“She won’t mind. Just take some tomorrow.” Phillip wanted to argue but his body and mind nearly begged for sleep. “Go on to bed. You have a long day coming.”  
“Yes father,” Phillip replied, standing and going towards the stairs. “Good night.”  
“Good night,” Alexander replied.  
He looked lovingly at the flowers. The soft blue always reminded him of Eliza. Right now she would be sleeping, peaceful and calm. A warm feeling came over Alexander at the thought of her beauty.  
Sadly, he had other things to think about at the moment. His mind, as it often tended to do, worked in overdrive for a solution. It came to him after only a few minutes. The same solution he used to solve many problems and one he thought was perfect. With a proud smile, Alexander stood to head into his study. After all, that is where the ink and paper was kept.

Phillip had a rather difficult time falling asleep. His mind churned with thoughts of tomorrow as well as the rest of the future for him and Theodosia. He needed to be positive however. If he kept thinking of what could go wrong, nothing would go right. So he tried to relax in bed. He focused on happy thoughts. A happy ending with Theodosia. They would begin courting, get married, live together. With that life in mind, Phillip slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, Alexander strolls through the city hand in hand with Eliza. She listens intently as he tells her what Phillip had. They remain in silence for awhile before Eliza spoke. “Well, I agree Phillip must attend the funeral and taking flowers is a vary considerate idea.” Alexander smiled proudly but Eliza wasn’t finished. “However, I don’t agree you should write to Burr.”  
“Why is that? You don’t believe he is acting incorrectly?”  
Eliza sighed, “it’s not that. I just think he needs someone to talk to in person, not prewritten words on a piece of parchment.” Alexander thought for a minute before speaking, something he rarely tended to do.  
“Sadly,” he began, “Burr is a vary closed off man.” Eliza nodded solemnly, trying to think of what to say. Alexander looked over at her and noticed she was shivering from the cool morning air. “Shall we turn back?”  
“I’m fine Alex.” He shook his head, regretting the fact he hadn’t brought a coat to lend his Betsey. Eliza stopped walking and kissed her husband on the cheek. “I’m fine,” she repeated.  
“I don’t want you falling ill,” Alexander said seriously. He paled at the thought of Eliza following the same path as Burrs’ wife. “I’ll go and get you a coat.” Eliza placed an arm around him and shook her head.  
“I’ll get it. Will you wait for me in the park?”  
“Of course.” They share a small kiss before Eliza rushed off. Alexander smiled lovingly after her and walked the short distance to the park.  
When he arrived, the park was occupied with children and couples. Alexander managed to find a mostly empty bench. Only one man sat upon it. “Pardon me,” Alexander approached him, “may I sit here?” The man looked up and Alexander took a step back. It was Aaron Burr, clearly miserable and beyond sad. “Mr Burr,” Alexander said with shock, “sir.” Burr nodded at the empty space on the bench next to him and Alexander sat. “How are you?” Alexander cringed at himself as soon as he asked the question.  
“I am as well as could be expected,” Burr answered quietly.  
Alexander nodded, “I know you have been told this endlessly but-”  
“Yes,” Burr sighed, “you are sorry for my loss. Hamilton I am not in the mood for conversation.” Alexander shook his head.  
“I was going to say that I know how you must feel.”  
“No you don’t,” Burr said. His tone was angry to make it easier to hold back tears.  
“Yes I do,” Alexander argued. “You’re devastated. You feel like the world has, or is going to stop. It feels like everyone you love is gone.” Burr stared at Alexander with disbelief. “That doesn’t even begin to sum up the emotions does it?” A single tear began to fall down Burrs’ cheek but he quickly swiped it away. “You won’t cry in public because it shows weakness and you believe people have seen enough of that in you already.”  
“Stop,” Burr cried out. Thankfully, nobody payed them any mind. “Stop reading my emotions.”  
“I am simply going off of experience from my less than blissful childhood.”  
“Than you know I don’t want to hear things like-”  
“It will get better,” Alexander finished for him, “that is what everyone says and it is what you are tired of hearing. I do agree it is insensitive to say sometimes.” Burr nodded silently. “I don’t agree with how you are treating your daughter.”  
“You’re son has lectured me already. Haven’t you taught him how to respect his elders?”  
“Mr Burr, my son was vary respecful with you.” Alexander sighed frustratedly. “It is not right to ignore your daughter when she needs you most.”  
“I can’t,” Burr whispered.  
Alexander looked confused, “pardon?”  
“I don’t mean to make her feel ignored. It’s just... her eyes, her voice, her name. She is just too much like her mother and I can’t.”  
“I don’t pretend to know every challenge you face at the moment, and I can see how the resemblance can cause pain. That doesn’t override the fact that, not only did you lose your wife, your daughter lost a mother. We both know how terrible that is.” Just then, Alexander heard a familiar voice call out to him. “I must be going,” he stood, “good day Mr Burr.”  
“Wait.” Alexander turned back and gave Burr a questioning look. “Thank you.”  
“Oh,” Alexander looked taken aback, “you’re welcome.” Burr gave a halfhearted smile.  
“Well, go on then. You’re wife awaits you.” Sadness clouded his eyes, a fact Alexander didn’t fail to notice.  
“You’ll see yours again someday,” Alexander said, giving Burr a friendly pat on the shoulder. “For now, just take care of yourself.” With that, Alexander turned and left Burr with his thoughts. And there were plenty of those in his mind at the moment...

The funeral came and went too quickly. Nobody was prepared for the burial of the once beautiful Theodosia Prevost Burr but it happened nonetheless. Phillip watched somberly as kind words were exchanged through tears. He sat in the back with Theodosia, never even thinking of releasing her hand.  
Only three people remained after the service was over. Aaron Burr knelt next to the new grave and talked softly by himself. Phillip and Theodosia stood a few yards away still holding hands silently. Phillip turned to her, “how are you doing?” His voice was barely above a whisper.  
“I’ll be all right,” she replied sadly, “I was thinking of getting some flowers from my mothers’ garden to put on her grave. They always made her happy.” Burr suddenly turned to look at his daughter but Theodosia pretended not to notice.  
“Actually,” Phillip said, not seeing Burr, “I brought you these.” He took two flowers from his pocket and handed one to Theodosia. She looked fondly at it then back at Phillip.  
“I remember giving these to you.”  
Phillip nodded, “now YOU need them. Go on.” Theodosia walked cautiously over to the grave, kneeling down across from her father while avoiding his gaze.  
“Hello mother,” she whispered, “I brought this for you. Well, actually Phillip did. I’m still waiting for him to ask me but I’m sure it will happen.” Theodosia twirled the flower between her fingers a bit before gently setting it down with the others. “Anyway, that’s for you. I know the roses are nice but other flowers are special too. I love you mother.” Theodosia glanced over at Phillip who was walking towards the gate of the cemetery. She stood quickly and held a hand up to stop him. “Where are you going?”  
“I just thought you’d need some time alone,” he answered sheepishly. Theodosia thought she heard sadness in his voice but soon dismissed it.  
“Thank you Phillip. I’ll see you later?” He nodded and grinned before closing the gate behind him. Theodosia couldn’t help the blush that made it’s way onto her cheeks as she looked back down. “He is vary considerate, don’t you think mother?”  
“Theodosia.” A jolt of surprise went through her at the sound of her name. She slowly looked up and met her fathers’ eyes. “I’m sorry.” Those words surprised Theodosia even more. The shock was soon replaced by anger however.  
“You’re sorry? After a week of not talking to me, you’re just SORRY?” She air quoted the last word. Theodosia blinked back tears as she remembered her mother apologizing before dying. She had quickly forgiven her too. After all, it wasn’t her mothers’ choice to die. It was the same for her father. Losing his wife had also made him lose control of his actions. Why couldn’t Theodosia forgive him then? That was just it; she could, but she wasn’t.

Theodosia sighed and stood, walking over to Aaron. Without a second thought, her arms were around him. Aaron stiffened with shock but soon turned to embrace his daughter as well. “I love you,” said Theodosia.  
“I love you too,” Aaron answered tenderly. “It hasn’t been clear lately but I do.”  
“It’s all right father.”  
“No, of course it’s not all right. I’m sorry.”  
“I know you are. Just... don’t leave me again?” Aaron shook his head vigorously, sitting down and holding his daughter tighter. Theodosia felt as though she were a child again. Safe in her fathers’ arms. She could almost feel her mother gently braiding her hair to calm her. For the first time in awhile, Theodosia smiled genuinely.


	10. Bonding

Angelica Hamilton walked quickly passed the cemetery. She was previously thinking about checking up on how Phillip was doing but the dark, solemn atmosphere sent a chill down her spine. He would return home soon surely. Plus, interrupting such an event would be looked down upon. Better to just move along... as quick as possible too.  
Angelica didn’t even want to imagine what Theodosia must be feeling. “I would go crazy,” she mumbled fearfully. The tension slowly left her as she returned to the streets. Her family was healthy so no worries were needed right? After awhile, Angelica felt completely relaxed once more. She was about to enter a shop when someone tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn quickly around. “Phillip?”  
“George,” corrected the man.  
“Pardon?”  
“My name’s george. Pleasure to meet you.” Angelica awkwardly shook Georges’ hand. He smiled flirtatiously at her despite him appearing to be in his early twenties, a fact that greatly unnerved Angelica. Not that she liked to be hit on by guys her age either. “What’s your name mam,” asked George.  
“Angelica, may I help you?”  
“You are a Hamilton correct? The youngest child?”  
“I am,” Angelica answered hesitantly. George gives her a pitying look.  
“How sad that someone as kind and graceful as you is related to people like them.” At this, Angelica grew defensive.  
“I am quite happy to be related to... how did you put it? People like them? That is a vary vague statement so, for your sake, I will dismiss it. Move along and mind your business as well as your manners.” Angelica turned away from him to hide both her rage and fear. George put his hands on Angelicas’ shoulders and walked in front of her again.  
“Physically AND intellectually gifted huh?”  
“Move along,” Angelica repeated slower and in a more threatening way. Meanwhile, she tried to keep her whole body from trembling.  
“Don’t meet many people like that anymore, especially not-”  
“Hey!” The sudden voice made both George and Angelica jump. “Get your hands off my sister.” Phillip strode up next to Angelica and glared daggers at George.  
“Why don’t you let your sister make her own choices. Or are you that inept at staying out of things.” Phillip huffed indignantly and stepped away.  
“All right Angie,” he said sarcastically, “I know this is a vary difficult choice but... me or him?” Angelica laughed with relief and stepped next to Phillip. “There you see? My sister is able to make her own choices and I can stay out of things IF I want to.” George scowled at Phillip but gave Angelica another vary ineffective smile.  
“We’ll meet again,” he said to both siblings before striding off. Angelica quickly took Phillips’ hand for reassurance.  
He looked concernedly at her, “are you ok?”  
“I’m fine just... a bit shaken up.”  
Phillip nods understandingly, “you should head home. I think he is all talk but I want you to be safe.”  
“Have you met him before?”  
He sighs, “unfortunately. Want me to walk home with you?”  
“What about Theodosia?” Phillip heard a slight bitterness in that question.  
“She’s with her father... what’s bothering you?” Angelica scoffed as they began walking home.  
“A twenty year old man just flirted with me and insulted our family.”  
“There is something else. Do you not like Theodosia?”  
“What,” gasped Angelica, “no that’s not it. She is vary kind and perfect for you but... I fear she is too perfect.” Angelica frowned at Phillips’ confused expression. “Forget it. It’s stupid.”  
“If you’re worrying, it isn’t stupid. Tell me.”  
“I’m scared you two will end up together and I’ll be forgotten,” she replied quickly. Phillip stopped walking and turned to face Angelica.  
“That last part will NEVER happen Angie. You’re my sister.”  
“When was the last time we’ve had a proper conversation?” Phillips’ stomach clenched with guilt as the answer came out barely above a whisper.  
“A few days. I’m sorry.”  
Angelica sighed, “it’s fine. Like I said, it’s a stupid fear.” Phillip continued walking, quicker this time. “Slow down. Why are you running?”  
“Let’s go home. We can play the piano or read or just talk together.”  
“What?”  
“I want to spend some quality time with my favorite sister.” Angelica laughed and began keeping in step with Phillip.  
“Pip, I’m your only sister.” Phillip laughs as the pair step inside the house.  
“Maybe, in another world, there’s another Phillip Hamilton with multiple sisters.” Angelica closed the door behind them before turning to Phillip with a raised eyebrow.  
“Will I still be your favorite then?”  
“Always. Well, right after the others.” They both burst into fits of laughter, greatly confusing Eliza who sat in the parlor.  
“What is going on,” she asked. The two siblings covered their mouths to stifle more childish giggles as they walked up to there mother. “I assume something happened?” Phillip quickly grew serious, the incident with George returning to his mind.  
“Something did happen,” he started, “I found Angie-”  
“Walking,” Angelica interjected, “he found me walking around town so we came home together and I fell.” Eliza put down what she was knitting.  
Phillip looked confused, “but that’s not-”  
“Are you all right Angelica?”  
“I’m fine mom.” She took her brothers’ hand. “Come on Phillip, I just got a new book you have to see.” With that, Angelica all but dragged Phillip upstairs.  
“Hey... what was that for,” he asked quietly once they were in Angelicas’ bedroom.  
“You saw how mom grew fearful when I said I fell. How do you think she’ll react if I told her what actually happened?” Angelica sighed shakily and hugged her brother tightly. “Anyway, thank you for standing up for me.” Phillip smiled and hugged back.  
“Of course Angie. I’ll always be there for you.” His kind smile turned mischievous. “Right after I help my other sisters.” Angelica scowled and pushed him away. “Kidding.”  
“Good.” Phillip begins to smile but quickly steps back, reaching into his pocket and sighing in relief. “What is it?” He shakes his head and straightened.  
“Oh umm, it’s nothing.”  
“It’s nothing,” Angelica mocks, reaching for Phillips’ pocket. “What do you have there?” Phillip sighed and took out a flower.  
“Just this,” he mumbles. Angelica grinned teasingly and takes the blue bloom.  
“For Theodosia I presume?” Angelicas’ smile fades. “Why didn’t you give it to her?”  
“I did... well I gave her one for her mother. The one you’re holding was for Theodosia. He sighs and sits on the bed. “I was going to ask her to court me.” Angelica gasped and plopped herself down next to Phillip.  
“Then what happened for you to change your mind?”  
“I don’t really know,” Phillip replied thoughtfully. “It just wasn’t the right time.”  
Angelica pursed her lips, “when is the right time?” Phillip remained silent, unable to think of anything to say. “You’re nervous aren’t you?”  
“Yes,” Phillip said without hesitation, “vary.”  
“Don’t be.” Angelica hands Phillip the flower. “She loves you. Trust me.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I’d be blind if I didn’t. The way she looks at you, the way she talks to you... it’s obvious.” Phillip twirled the flower between his fingers before placing it back in his pocket. “I suggest you put that in water.”  
“Good idea.” Phillip stands and opens the bedroom door. “Wait for me downstairs at the piano.” Angelica follows her brother downstairs. Phillip heads into the kitchen and Angelica rushes into the living room. As he gently places the blue flower in its vase, the soft melody of a familiar song reaches his ears. Phillip sings along and quickly rushes to the piano bench. Angelica grins and sings harmonies as Phillip plays the chords.  
The two grinned triumphantly at each other when the song ended. “Good job Angie. You’re getting better at this.”  
Angelica shrugged, “I’m nowhere as good as you.”  
“Well I have been practicing longer. Plus, you didn’t have the sheet music.” Angelica looked at the closed book in front of her, quite pleased with herself. Phillip opened the worn book to a piece Angelica had never tried before. “How about I teach you this one?” She nodded excitedly and the two began there warmups.

Meanwhile, Alexander and Eliza were having a disagreement. It was a rare occurrence, one that hurt both of them. “Alexander please,” begged Eliza. The couple sat in Alexanders’ study.  
“Betsey, I would love to go but this plan must be finished.”  
“Then finish after we return. It’s only a month.” Alexander sighs and ruffles through his many papers. They occupied the majority of his desk, the few empty spaces being filled by inkwells and quills. “You need to take a break Alex. Come with us.”  
“I’ll lose my job if I don’t get this plan done. Congress needs me.”  
“What about your family,” Eliza said desperately. “You’re family needs you.”

Angelica and Phillip stopped playing at the sound of there mothers’ voice. “Phillip, What was that? Is mother ok?” Phillip shrugged and stood.  
“Lets go see.” With that, the two went upstairs where the conversation between there parents continued.  
“Eliza please understand there is nothing more I want than to go with you.”  
“Then why so hesitant? Angelica is coming and my father will be delighted to see you as well. Both are quite fond of you.”  
“Where are we going,” asked Angelica, curiosity getting the better of her. Eliza turned to her children who were standing in the doorway.  
“My father invited us to stay with him for the month that remains of the summer. Your aunt is thinking of traveling here as well.” The smile on Elizas’ lips was mirrored by Phillip and Angelica.  
“Aunt Peggy or Aunt Angelica?”  
“Your namesake,” Eliza smiled at her daughter.  
“What about Aunt Peggy,” asked Phillip.  
Elizas’ smile faded, “she hasn’t replied to my letters yet.”  
“Maybe she’s just busy,” Alexander chimed in.  
“Wait a second,” Phillip said, “you said father wasn’t joining us?” Alexander turned slowly to face his family with a pained look. Angelica gasps and steps into the study.  
“Oh you must go,” she said.  
“That is what I’ve been telling him.” Eliza frowns and looks with pleading eyes at her husband.  
“Betsey,” Alexander sighed, “you know vary well I’ve grown immune to that look.”  
Eliza huffed, “is that so?” She added a small pout to the pleading eyes that made Alexander look away quickly. “Immune are you?” Phillip and Angelica waited with twin expectant looks. Eliza kissed Alexander, “please love? Go with us. It would make mine and your childrens’ vacation if you were there.” Sure enough, Alexander broke.  
“All right,” he said quietly. Angelica laughed with joy and hugged her father.  
“Oh you are cruel mother,” Phillip laughed. Eliza smiled sneakily but shook her head.  
“It worked,” was all Eliza said. Although, she was internally saddened that she had to do all that to get Alexander to simply come along with his family. She mentally shook herself and stood. “All right lets leave your father to his work.” They stepped out, Eliza giving Alexander a halfhearted smile he didn’t even notice, before closing the door of his study.  
“Come Phillip,” said Angelica, “you have to show me the new song.” She began rushing downstairs but stopped when she saw Phillip hesitating. “What is it?”  
“Go on with your sister,” Eliza urged.  
“I just need to do one thing then I’ll join you. Why don’t you look over the notes?”  
“All right but be quick.” Angelica reluctantly headed to the piano. Phillip turned to see that his mother had gone. He walked to the bedroom she shared with his father and quietly knocked on the door.  
“Alexander?” Philip winced at the hopeful tone in her voice.  
“No,” he replied, “it’s me.”  
“Oh,, come in.” Phillip did so to find his mother sitting on the edge of the bed. Her fingers working diligently on a dress. “What do you need son?” Phillip thought for a moment and sighed.  
“I’m sorry about my father.” Eliza remained silent but Phillip continued speaking. “Do you remember, a couple weeks ago, you told me I’m not alone?” Eliza nodded, still speechless. “Well neither are you. We’ll be with grandpa and aunt Angelica in time. Soon, father will be having so much fun that he’ll forget about his work.” Phillip smiled and sat next to his mother. Eliza smiled back with tears in her eyes, dropping her work and embracing her son.  
“Thank you.” Phillip placed his head on his moms’ shoulder as he used to when he was a baby. Eliza chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair.  
“The park near grandpas’ home is beautiful,” Phillip said, “perfect for romantic walks don’t you think?” Eliza blushed but nudged his son teasingly.  
“It certainly is. I’m sure you would love to invite Theodosia for one of those walks.” Phillip backed away and covered his bright pink cheeks. “You two are courting right?”  
“Not yet... I mean no we’re not.”  
“You want to.” It wasn’t phrased as a question but Phillip replied nonetheless.  
“If she wants to yes.”  
“But do YOU want to court her? It is the boy who ordinarily asks the girl. Maybe she is waiting.”  
“Maybe,” Phillip mumbled. Just then, he heard the familiar voice of his sister call out.  
“Phillip hurry! Where are you?” He cleared his throat and quickly stood.  
“I should be going.”  
“You can’t avoid it forever sweetheart,” Eliza warned. Phillip sighed.  
“I know,” was the last thing he said before closing the door behind him and heading downstairs. To himself, he whispered, “I won’t. ”


	11. Questions

Phillip sighed and sat in front of his bedroom window. His thoughts were occupied with questions there were yet to be answers to. When was a good day to ask her? Was it best to wait after the vacation? Would she be busy? Would she be ready after what happened to her mother? Was it insensitive to ask after those events? Would her father say yes? If so, would he be enough for her? If he didn’t, what does that mean for future plans of friendship? Every question brought on more until it was nearly too much. He paced restlessly to and fro as the stars began to appear in the sky.

“I don’t think its wise to be pacing so late at night.” Phillip stopped in his tracks and turned to face the door. “May I come in?”

“Father,” Phillip said, slightly surprised. It quickly turned to bitterness as the events of today returned to him. “Come in.” Alexander didn’t fail to notice his sons’ brisk tone but even so, he kept a calm demeanor as he stepped inside. “What do you need?” Again, Phillips’ voice was nearly emotionless.

“I wanted to make sure you were all right.” Phillip sat on his bed and shrugged.

“I am fine father.” A hurt look past over Alexanders’ face at the anger put into the last word.

“I have done nothing wrong,” he replied, now also feeling a tinge of anger creep up on him.

“I know you only said you were going with us to ease mothers’ fear.”

“Excuse me?” Alexander kept his voice low buttt still shut the door behind himself. Phillip looked disbelievingly at his father.

“This plan is more important at the moment. You will try and finish it before we leave by staying up most nights. If it isn’t finished, you will change your mind. You won’t go with us in the end. You-”

“Stop.” His father didn’t shout but he might as well have. That might have caused Phillip less shock. Instead, Alexander had spoken barely above a whisper and through clenched teeth. “I said I was going because I am. Yes, I will attempt... no, I WILL finish my plan before it is time to go.” Alexander glared down at his son and spoke warningly. “And never, EVER even think that my wife holds less importance to me than this.” Phillip looked down with widened eyes, his mind devoid of any replies. Alexander quickly stepped back, his glare being replaced with a grimace. “Phillip I-”

“I didn’t mean everything,” Phillip said quickly, surprised at his own words. “I know mother is vary important to you and I believe you will do everything in your power to be able to go with us.” Phillip couldn’t get rid of the slight doubt he felt on wether his father would join them but he couldn’t, along with everything else, take the angry and disappointed look Alexander had directed at him. “I should not have spoken to you in that way.”

“The same goes for me,” replied Alexander with a sigh. “It seems we both have plenty of problems on our minds. Lets not make another between us.” Phillip nodded silently and looked up at his father with a nervous smile. “Well, on a bit of a happier note, I just wrote a letter to your Aunt Angelica.”

“Really?” Phillips’ small smile grew.

“I told her I was going so she’ll no. I will also assure you as well son, I AM accompanying my family on this trip.” Phillip relaxed muscles he had barely noticed were tense with worry.

“Promise?” Alexander felt his own worry growing, but he looked Phillip in the eyes before replying.

“Promise.” Alexander covered a sigh with a small chuckle as he glanced at his pocket watch. “I’d better go. Good night son.”

“Father, perhaps you should rest. You need it and mother needs you.”

“I agree.” Alexander turned to leave. “Follow your own advice all right? Ease up and get some sleep.” With that, he quietly shut the door and walked down the hall.

He paused in front of the room he shared with Eliza. The open door of his study seemed to call him inside despite knowing all too well what awaited him. Seemingly endless work and loneliness. Still, said work needed to be done. Eliza would be sleeping peacefully and there was no need to wake her accidentally. That’s what he repeated to himself as he continued walking. With slowly fading guilt, Alexander entered his study, ready to resume exactly what Phillip had warned against.

* * *

 

 

Theodosia flipped to a page in the worn music book despite having memorized the song years ago. She sat with her father on the piano bench, preparing to practice. “This was her favorite,” she said quietly. Burr looked over at the vase of flowers next to the piano. The radiant blooms his wife had cherished brought him pain when it had once made him smile. This fact only caused him more sorrow so he looked back at his daughter. The sight of her still made Burr feel joy and pride. That would never change.

Theodosia set the music book down and curled her fingers on the keys, taking a deep breath and beginning the song. Aaron looked at his daughter with admiration as her hands seemed to float effortlessly on the keys. The song she played was the first one Burr had danced with his wife at there wedding. That seemed like so long ago now. He remembered it in vidvid detail however.

His wife had been laughing and leading him through the moves. He was clumsy, nervously following along but she didn’t care that the traditional roles had been switched. Theodosia had dismissed the apology he had mumbled through a blush. “You are perfect Aaron.” Burr had laughed and told her the same before kissing her despite the songs’ continuation. This ruined the moves of the other dancers but Burr didn’t notice or care. All that had mattered at the time was the indescribable woman in front of him. The woman he could now call his wife.

Burr blinked in surprise, having been brought back to the present when Theodosia stopped playing. “It’s not over yet is it?”

She shook her head, “someone is at the door. Did you not hear?”

Burr sighed, “probably only the postman with mail. He will leave it for us.”

“But father-”

“Keep playing,” Burr said sadly. “Please?” Theodosia did as her father asked. She knew vary well why he loved this song. It was also the first piece she learned how to play from her mothers’ childhood music book. Both Theodosia and Aaron jumped as the knocking was heard once more. “Oh who keeps insisting,” Burr said frustratedly, standing and heading briskly to the door. Theodosia played another song she knew, having no interest in seeing the careless person who interrupted.

“Hello Mr. Burr, this isn’t a bad time I hope?” As soon as she heard him speak, Theodosia jumped up and ran to greet him.

“Phillip,” she said happily. “I missed you.” Phillip laughs as they share a hug.

“You saw me yesterday.”

“That was too long ago,” she replied simply, stifling a giggle at the sight of Phillips’ small blush. Burr cleared his throat awkwardly and closed the door behind them.

“Is there a reason you are here without us having known beforehand?”

Theodosia perked up, “well now that you’re here, come into the parlor. There is a song I have to show you.” Phillip took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking.

“I actually wanted to ask you something... privately if possible?” Theodosia smiled and beckoned him upstairs.

“where are you going,” Burr asked.

“Just to my bedroom father.” Burr nodded reluctantly and watched Phillip and Theodosia rush away.

“What is it Phillip,” Theodosia asked once the bedroom door was closed.

“Well,” he began, “I usually wait a bit longer before asking such a thing, but I simply can’t in this case. You’re too special to me.”

“Go on,” she urged, hoping against hope he would ask the question she was thinking of.

“I wanted to ask you if...” Phillip looked everywhere but at Theodosia. “Would you be my girlfriend?” He felt himself blush deeply. “I’m not pressuring you of course. I know times aren’t easy for you at the moment so if you want to wait? Take it slower maybe?” A nervous laugh escapes him. “Or if you don’t see me in the same way that is also perfectly fine.” Phillip had to quickly steady himself as Theodosia put her arms tightly around him.

“I would be honored to be your girlfriend.” Phillip smiled happily and hugged back. “I’ve actually been waiting for you to ask me.”

Phillip laughed, “really?” He backed away and looked into her eyes. “I’ve been wanting to do this.” With that, he kissed her deeply. She didn’t hesitate to return the gesture.

“Theodosia?” Burr entered the bedroom. “You left your...” His voice trailed off at the sight that greeted him. Phillip and Theodosia stumbled away from each other, turning to face Burr with matching guilty expressions. “How long?”

“I just asked her today sir,” Phillip said quickly. “I know you will object but please believe me. I would never do anything to harm your daughter in any way. I love her vary much and-”

“Wait,” Burr interjected. Phillip put a hand to his mouth and nodded quickly.

“Father please. He is the only guy who has treated me this way.”

“Theodosia allow me to finish. I was going to say,” he sighed, “it’s all right.”

“What,” Phillip and Theodosia spoke together. Burr turned to Phillip, speaking calmly but giving him a warning look.

“Just assure me you will treat her right.”

“Of course,” Phillip said without hesitation.

“Well then, I’ll allow it,” he said reluctantly. “My wife seemed quite fond of you.” Burr turned to leave. “Don’t make her regret it.” With those parting words, he quietly walked off. Phillip turned to Theodosia with a nervous smile.

“I’ve been warned,” he said with a shaky laugh. Theodosia smiled and kissed his cheek.

“He’s just being a typical father.” Phillip nodds and takes her hand.

“I am glad I got the nerve to ask you before I left.”

“What do you mean?”

“My parents, sister and I are visiting my grandpa for what remains of the summer,” he replied sadly. “We leave in a week once my Aunt arrives.”

“Then we must make the week count.”

“Are you certain you wouldn’t rather spend time with your father?” Theodosia looked pained but shook her head.

“I will have a month to do so. Plus, he will be busy with a new case. He says it’s to keep his mind off of mother for a while. While I don’t agree with that, I suppose we all grieve differently.” Phillip squeezed her hand gently.

“So how are YOU grieving?”

“How, in my opinion, she would want me to. I simply keep going. Of course it does hurt but I try to remember her with a smile.”

Phillip hugged her lovingly, “you’re vary wise. Mrs. Burr would be proud.” A few tears welled up in her eyes.

“I just wish she could’ve gotten to know you.”

“Well,” Phillip said, stepping away but never releasing her hand. “If she was here, I know what I would say.” Theodosia looked at him curiously but remained silent. Phillip cleared his throat and glanced up, “Mrs. Burr, you have raised quite the daughter. Be assured that I will be there for her just as you have been.” Phillip looked back at Theodosia and smiled softly. He wiped the tears from her face, kissing her hand.

“I love you Phillip.”

“You don’t know how happy that makes me. Tomorrow, I’ll be sure to take you out.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise. I just hope you like plays.”Phillip pulled two tickets from his pocket and handed one to Theodosia. She looked at the printed words that stated the title of the play and smiled widely. “So?”

“When did you get these?”

“Early this morning. My friend Richard knows the owner of the theatre. I could take you out to eat afterwords too... I mean if you want.” Theodosia chuckled and nodded.

“That sounds wonderful.”

“Just like you,” Phillip replied, his cheeks immediately brightening.

Theodosia laughed, “I believe, since you gave the compliment, I am the one who is meant to be blushing more.” Phillip covered his cheeks and quickly turned away.

“It’s just... a bit warm in here that’s all.”

“Oh yes I’m sure. It is summer after all.” Phillip nodded, noticing but not acknowledging the playful sarcasm in her voice.

“Well I should be going. Piano lessons start soon and my mother will be waiting.”

“I’ll walk with you to the door.”

“Oh that’s not necessary.”

“I insist.”

“Well in that case,” Phillip straightened dramatically, “lead the way Ms.”

theodosia clicked her tongue condescendingly, “that’s Ms. Burr to you.” She beckoned him downstairs. “March young man, or no kisses before you leave.”

Phillip gasped and quickly followed, “oh you wound me Ms. Burr.” Theodosia turned around, gently placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

“Does that help?”

“Vary much so yes.” They both laugh and happily walk hand in hand to the front door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Pip.”

“Goodbye Theo.” They share one last, lingering kiss and parted ways.

* * *

 

 

Aaron sat in his study, the papers in front of him temporarily forgotten as his daughter talked happily with her new partner. It was strange really. Aaron had talked many times with his wife about Theodosia finding her soulmate just as they had. Those conversations had been happy and hopeful, both husband and wife wanting nothing more than to see there daughter courting someone purely for love. Then why did Aaron feel so unhappy now that she was doing so? The answer came to him as laughter echoed through the house for the first time in what felt like years. “They remind me of us,” he said aloud, glancing at the painting an artist had drawn of them at his wedding. “Laughing, talking, even simply walking was better when I was with you. We used to be so happy... I used to be so happy.” Just as those words had left his lips, the tears left his eyes. “I miss you dearest,” he whispered. He desperately tried to think of something, anything, that would bring some comfort as sobs threatened to escape him. But how could life ever be bright if the light was gone?

It suddenly came to him. They would be together once more some day. And it would actually be forever. In the meantime, he would support and be there for his daughter who was still here for him as well. This didn’t make the grief disappear, not yet, but it did bring a bit of comfort. For now, that was enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Phillip stood in front of the Burrs’ house. He took a few deep breaths to get a hold of his increasing nerves before even daring to knock. Once he finally did, Aaron Burr stepped out. “You are here for Theodosia I assume,” he asked.

“Yes sir.” Burr looked frustratedly at Phillip, who fought the urge to cringe back.

“She informed me about your plans after you left. I would have liked to know that from you as well.” Phillip winced, having forgotten to ask permission between yesterdays excitement.

“I promise to do so next time.”

“She also said you didn’t give her a time to be ready.”

“Oh I can wait for her sir,” Phillip said quickly. “I know it is quite early.” Burr chuckled humorlessly and glanced back inside the house.

“Theodosia,” he called, “he’s here.” Turning back to Phillip, he continued, “she has been ready for about two hours.”

“Two hours? It was only noon then.” Burr nodded stiffly. “I apologize for everything Mr. Burr.”

“Always be sure to learn from your mistakes Mr. Hamilton.” He looked behind him. “Theodosia is coming. I’ll leave you two now.” Burr left the door ajar but walked back inside.

Phillip let out a relieved breath, having thought for a moment that Burr would change his mind about him. “I must be more cautious,” he mumbled to himself. “I can’t, I won’t lose Theodosia.” He began fidgeting anxiously at the thought of the date. He scolded himself for doing so. After a moment, Phillip was collected, prepared, completely nerve free. Just as he had managed to convince himself of this, Theodosia stepped out.

She smiled joyously at him, her long yet simple gown with red floral patterns flowing gracefully as she walked. The roses woven like a crown around her head went perfectly with her hair and face which unlike other girls, lacked makeup and powder. This did anything but take away from her look. In fact, it seemed to make it more prominent since it was natural. In short, she was beautiful and Phillip was absolutely stunned. “You look...” he struggled to find a word to describe the angel standing in front of him. “You look perfect... not that you aren’t always perfect but, well, that is-””

“You look lovely as well,” chuckled Theodosia, admiring his polished appearance in dress pants, a button up shirt and blue coat.

Phillip cleared his throat, “thank you. I do apologize for making you wait.”

Theodosia shrugged dismissively, “don’t worry about it Phillip. Lets go.” He offered his hand to her, trying his best to keep it from shaking too much.

“Our ride awaits Ms. Burr.” She smiles and allows him to lead her to a carriage pulled by a single golden brown horse.

“Ready,” asked the driver, whos voice sounded familiar. Theodosia glances up to meet Elizas’ kind face. “Nice to see you again.” They shake hands. “I hope you don’t mind me driving you to the theatre but it is a ways from here.”

Theodosia shakes her head, “of course not.” Phillip holds the carriage door open for her. Theodosia climbs in, Phillip following.

“Are you excited,” he asks.

“Vary,” she replied as the carriage rode along the streets.

“My friend said it’s a great play dispite bieng rather short.” Theodosia shrugged.

“I am just happy to spend the day with you.” Phillip laughed nervously and nodded.

“As am I.”

* * *

 

 

Once they arrive, the couple step out of the carriage and wave to Eliza. “Have fun and be safe,” she said before driving away. Phillip absentmindedly watched the carriage fade from view. Until then, besides a few exceptions, most of the conversation had been between his mother and Theodosia Who seemed to have no trouble getting along. Even though Phillip knew he had spoken with her many times before, now that they were courting, worries clouded his logic.

“Phillip? Phillip.” Theodosia calling his name snapped him back to reality. “Are you coming?” Phillip turned to see Theodosia looking concernedly at him from a few feet away. He rushed next to her and tried looking casual.

“I’m sorry, lets go.” Phillip jumped as Theodosia linked her arm with his.

“Oh, did I startle you?”

“Sorry... no you didn’t,” Phillip chuckled, “well maybe a bit but it’s fine.”

“Are you all right,” she asked as they began walking towards the theatre doors. Phillip nods but avoids her gaze, only increasing Theodosias’ worry.

They showed their tickets to a well-dressed man at the door before taking their seats. “It’s starting,” Theodosia says excitedly as the curtain rises.

“It seems so yes,” Phillip replied sounding overly cheerful. Theodosia sighs at his strange actions but keeps her eyes on the actors. She smiles and turns to face Phillip as he puts a hand on hers. He quickly pulls it back when Theodosia attempts to hold his hand in return. “Sorry,” he says with a nervous laugh, “I should’ve asked before... what are you doing?” Theodosia had stood quickly, beckoning Phillip to follow. “Theo? The play just started.”

“We need to talk,” was all she said before starting to walk to the door of the theatre.

“Theo wait,” Phillip whispered loudly and rushed to keep up. “What’s wrong?”

“You.” Phillip flinched and immediately wondered what he had done. He continued walking in step with her, remaining silent as his nerves increased tenfold.

“Ok,” she said once they were out of the theatre and away from peoples’ stares. “What is going on with you?” Phillip looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. “You were never like this around me. So anxious, so skittish. It’s as if you expect me to pounce on you.”

“I don’t know what-”

“Don’t lie to me.” Theodosia looked at Phillip calculatingly, as if to try and read the answer in his face. Phillip seemed to grow smaller the more she kept staring.

“It’s nothing,” he sighed quietly. Theodosia felt a surge of sympathy as Phillip looked away fearfully. She scolded herself for losing her temper with him. Whatever was wrong, he probably had a valid reason for acting this way.

“I’m sorry Pip.”

“Can we please just... go back inside?

Theodosia shook her head, “tell me what’s the matter.”

“Theo please.” He glanced up to give her a pleading look only to find she was giving him one of her own. He tried turning away but Theodosia put a hand under his chin. Phillip sighed and finally mumbled two simple words.“I’m scared.” Theodosia didn’t quite know what she was expecting but that was definitely not it.

“Scared? Not of me I hope?” Theodosia almost smiled at that prospect. Phillip shook his head quickly. He looked pained for a moment, but finally decided to be honest.

“I will not lie and say this is my first relationship, but those weren’t vary serious. I really do love you though and I want to be with you as long as life will allow. I’m afraid of doing something wrong, something that would mess this up.”

“Oh Phillip,” she sighed, “you have been more than a bit kind to me since we’ve met. Neither of us are perfect, that’s a part of being human, but I love you. The feelings are mutual right?” Phillip nodded. “Then we have nothing to worry about. “You aren’t the only one who has had difficult relationships before.” Her eyes darken as the memory of them returns. The guys even her father didn’t know about. The wealthy ones she had tried staying with in hopes of bringing her family money in a time of struggle, and the ones that had seemed kind until the courtship began. Phillip stands next to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s all right now. I’m here and I won’t hurt you as the others did.” Theodosia looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but warmth reflected in them.

“Neither will I.” Phillip smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Theodosia stepped closer to him and returned it. They put their arms around each other, him around her waist and her around his shoulders. Theodosia smiled into the kiss and pulled him even closer so that they were pressed against each other. Phillip was the first to step away, completely out of breath but grinning and blushing.

“I love you,” was all he managed to say, his voice barely surpassing a whisper. Theodosia suddenly began laughing, greatly confusing Phillip. “Have I done something amusing?” She kissed his cheek briefly.

“You get flustered quite easily Pip.” She composed herself before stating, “I love you too.”

“I am not flustered,” he said defensively. “You are blushing as well.”

Theodosia scoffed, “me? Never.” Phillip shook his head.

“You WERE blushing a minute ago. Watch this.” He took one of her hands in both of his and kissed her gently on the forehead.

“Hey,” she laughed, “stop it.” A few more quick kisses later and Theodosias’ cheeks were as red as the roses in her hair. “All right all right,” she said between fits of laughter, “I get it.” Phillip, also laughing, steps back a bit. “What have you proven with this?”

Phillip hummed, “that we both get flustered relatively easily I suppose. And that you love me despite too many kisses on my part?”

“Both statements are true. I wouldn’t trade you for anything. Gold, money, jewels...” She waves her hand dismissively, “none of it matters.” Phillip gasped and quickly let go of her hand. “What is it?”

“I almost forgot.” He pulled a small box from his coat pocket and held it out to Theodosia. “A gift for you.” Theodosias’ eyes widen as she carefully takes the box.

“Phillip you didn’t have to spend money on me.”

“You are worth much more than what I bought. Open it.” Theodosia did so, pulling out a delicate gold bracelet. The charms softly clinked against each other as she admired them. A rose, a daisy, a tulip, an orchid, nearly every flower she knew by name hung on the chain. “You don’t like it,” Phillip said meekly. Theodosia silently handed it to Phillip, who took it and sighed sadly. “Would you prefer something else or-”

“Can you help me put it on and remind me never to remove it?” Phillip raised an eyebrow and looked at her with shock. “I love it almost as much as I love you. Thank you Pip.”

“Oh... you’re welcome,” he replied surprised. Theodosia smiled and stretched out her arm. Phillip cautiously clips the bracelet around her wrist. “It looks beautiful on you.”

“Thank you Phillip. For the complement, but especially for buying me this.” Phillip chuckled as Theodosia hugs him happily. “Thank you,” she repeated.

“It was nothing Thea.”

She shook her head, “nothing? It must have been expensive... wait, Thea?” Phillip chuckled and kissed her on the head.

“Just trying a new nickname.”

“I love it.”

“I love you.” They share another kiss. “Well,” Phillip said once he had caught his breath, “we should go back inside and...” His voice trailed off as he spotted a crowd of people passing them.

“It looks like it’s over,” Theodosia sighed. Phillip looked at the happy crowd talking about the play. He turned back to Theodosia dejectedly, unable to even form an apology. “It’s all right Phillip,” she said sincerely, “I had a good time with you anyway. Is it time for dinner already?”

“No, I had something else planned, a surprise of sorts.” Theodosia smiled excitedly and took his hand.

“You sure are full of those today. Lets go.” Phillip looked sadly towards the now empty theatre before reluctantly turning back to her.

“I think you’ll like the place we’re going next. I promise I won’t ruin it.” Phillip began walking towards the street but Theodosia pulled him back.

“Phillip,” she said, her voice firm but gentle. “You didn’t ruin anything. You would have to not be here at all for me to say I didn’t enjoy myself.” Phillip grinned with relief and lifted her hand to kiss it.

“I won’t leave then.” He frowned, “at least not for a week.” Theodosia sighed as they began walking.

“Lets not think about that for now.”

Phillip nodded in agreement, “ok close your eyes.” Theodosia looked around at the busy streets, seeing more than ever how chaotic they were. Phillip notices her fearful expression and squeezes her hand. “I’ll guide you. I promise you’re safe with me.” Theodosia feels her fears decreasing at his bright eyes and smile. “You wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise. We’re nearly there.” Theodosia lets her eyes close and Phillip slowly guides her. They weave through people and carriages but the more they walk, the more Theodosia relaxes.

“Are we at the surprise yet,” Theodosia asks excitedly.

Phillip chuckles, “not quite... almost... just a few more feet. Ok you can look now.” Phillip watches her eyes quickly open, glance around, then widen at the sight before her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All french used in this chapter was taken from Google Translate, widely known for accurate results... it’s hard to write sarcasm. I apologize in advance for any errors. Read on to find out what the french is supposed to mean.  
> Mon fleur: my flower  
> Cherie: sweetheart  
> Cesser de rire de moi: stop laughing at me  
> Je t’aime encore: I still love you  
> Je t’aime aussi cheri: I love you too sweetheart

They stand in front of a small bakery. Pictures of mouth-watering pastries compliment the brightly colored sign. A few people could be seen from the windows, talking and eating in small groups. Theodosia thought it looked wonderful, but what caught her eye was the park right across from the bakery. It was mostly empty aside from a few couples. The sight was stunning, with an impressive array of trees and flowers in full bloom. Birds seemed to be singing happily in an almost perfect harmony.

Phillip smiled softly and put an arm around her. “Shall we order something from inside?” Theodosia glanced at the doors to the bakery then looked longingly at the park. Phillip laughed, “I’ll order for us, you enjoy the sights. There are a few shops around too.” He pulls out a few bills from his pocket and offers them to Theodosia. She shakes her head, touched at Phillips’ seemingly endless generosity.

“I think I’ll just find us a shady spot to sit.” Phillip shrugs and kisses her cheek.

“I’ll be quick.” With that, they part ways.

 

It doesn’t take long for Theodosia to find a perfect spot. It was a small patch of grass with a tall apple tree in the center and a bed of daisies nearby. She sat against the tree, sighing contentedly and slowly, without meaning to, drifted into deep thought.

She had fond memories of daisies. They were one of the first flowers she learned about and planted with her mother many years ago. The splendid garden was no more than a shabby lot back then. She also learned how to weave crowns with different flowers, daisies being among them. Theodosia would always place them in her mothers’ hair and admire her beauty. Her mother would thank her and help Theodosia weave another one for herself.

Nothing could calm Theodosia like her soft, gentle voice. Theodosia could always count on finding new daisies to pick, but how could one replace the love of a mother? “I can’t,” she whispered to herself, just now noticing the tears falling slowly down her face.

Theodosia suddenly spotted someone approaching. She managed to wipe her tears away just as Phillip sat next to her. “This spot is beautiful,” he said, setting a large blue box down on the grass in front of them. “I brought multiple types of pastries.” He chuckles a bit. “They all looked delectable on the menu.”

“I’m sure,” she said quietly, attempting a smile. Phillip glanced up in concern to see her clearly forced cheerful expression.

“Are you all right? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing...” She stopped herself from continuing the lie when Phillip gave her a disbelieving look. “The flowers. They reminded me so much of my mother and I...” She began crying softly. “I’m sorry.” Phillip quickly scooted closer and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“Don’t apologize,” he said.

“But I-”

“Shh, it’s all right Thea.” Theodosia smiled through her tears.

“I really like that nickname,” she whispered. “It’s unique.” Phillip smiled and allowed her to move next to him again. “I really miss her.”

Phillip sighed sadly, “I know, I know. She’s always with you though I’m sure.” Theodosia nodded and pointed to her heart.

“Right here.” Phillip nods.

“You have memories of her as well.” He reaches over and carefully wipes the lingering tears from her cheeks. “She would want to see you happy.”

“I’m trying,” she said, her voice growing shaky once more. She took a few deep breaths to regain composure. “Like I mentioned the day before, I try my best to remember Mother with a smile. It’s just so hard sometimes.”

“I won’t pretend to understand, but I’m here for you.” Theodosia smiled greatfully.

“Thank you for always offering support and comfort.”

Phillip put his arm around Theodosia, “what kind of partner would I be if I didn’t do those things?” With his free hand, he brought the box of pastries closer. “Are you up for eating?” She shook her head and sighed.

“Sorry for making you buy food.”

“You didn’t make me do a thing sweetheart.” Theodosia chuckled and tried not to blush.

“I need to assign you another nickname.” Phillip quickly looked away as his cheeks redden.

“I like Pip well enough.” Theodosia briefly kissed his cheek. She sighed again and reached over to the bed of daisies. She chose three with the longest stems, placing them on the grass in front of her. Phillip watched curiously as she began braiding the stems together. Once that was done, Theodosia picked another flower and wove that into the braid. “What are you doing?” Theodosia looked up, managing a slight smile.

“You’ll see. My mother taught me how to do this.” Phillip nodded and continued watching her weave. Her hands worked quickly but delicately with the flowers. In a matter of minutes, Theodosia held up a necklace made entirely of the bright daisies. She turned to Phillip and, before any protest or comment could be made, hung it around his neck. He gasped in surprise and looked down at himself. “You look lovely,” Theodosia said before bursting into a fit of giggles. “It matches my bracelet.”

“Vary funny Thea.” He tried taking off the necklace but Theodosia grabbed his hands.

“It looks good; and now I have a new nickname for you. One which I’m sure you will love even more than Pip.”

“That is debatable.” Phillip sighed, “what might this new nickname be?”

“Mon fleur.” Now it was Phillips’ turn to laugh. “What, it’s french. It means... hey quit laughing.” Theodosia bit her lip to keep herself from doing just that.

“I’m aware of its meaning cherie.” Phillip made an attempt to hug her but Theodosia huffed indignantly and moved away.

“Cesser de rire de moi,” she said, pretending to turn away angrily but actually hiding a smile. Phillip composed himself, scooted next to Theodosia and gently turned her face so she was forced to look at him.

“Are you really angry with me?” Theodosia glared at him and moved further away. “I was only laughing because... wait a minute. You smiled.” Theodosia snickered then covered her mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

“I can’t be mad at you when you’re wearing a daisy chain.” Phillip tugged at the necklace of flowers and frowned. “Oh don’t worry mon fleur. Je t'aime encore.” Phillip chuckled and put his arms around her.

“Je t'aime aussi cheri. Even if I would prefer another, nearly any other nickname.”

Theodosia scoffed, “you love it.”

“No, I love you.” He pulled her closer so that she rested against his chest. Theodosia sighed contentedly, reaching over to the box of pastries and grabbing one before completely relaxing in her boyfriends’ embrace. “I thought you weren’t hungry.” Theodosia shook her head and began eating quicker, wiping the crumbs on her dress. “That’s not vary ladylike,” Phillip chuckled amusedly.

“Oh pardon me.” She set the pastry down and stood, curtsying gracefully. “Is this better mon fleur?” Phillip smiled and shrugged.

“I think I love my Theodosia better.”

“Well in that case.” With that, Theodosia got on her knees, took Phillip by the shoulders and kissed him. “Here she is. All yours.”

“Good,” he said. “I love you Thea.”

“I love you too Pip.”

“Oh good, Pip is back.” Theodosia sat next to him and continued eating.

“Don’t push your luck mon fleur.”

“Wouldn’t think of it cherie.” They laugh happily.

Theodosia smiled, “lets stay here for the rest of the day.”

So they did. The new couple sat until the sun began disappearing into the horizon. Conversations ranged from meaningless to thoughtful, from favorite pastries to poetry. It didn’t matter what the topic was however. The love and bond between the two was clear as well as quickly strengthening.

Phillip looked at the setting sun and took Theodosias’ hand. “We should go now. I told my mother to come for us at nine.” He glanced at his pocket watch. “Yes it’s about that time.” Theodosia shook her head and took the watch from his hand.

“Just make the hands move backwards and keep doing so forever.” Phillip laughed and helped her stand.

“Don’t tempt me.” Phillip linked his arm with hers and walked to the entrance of the bakery. “We’ll wait here.” Theodosia nodded and silently admired the skies’ colors as they changed from blue to purple.

“What a beautiful sight to behold,” she whispered in awe.

“Indeed you are... oh you mean the sunset?” Phillip glanced up. “I suppose it is pretty.” Theodosia laughed, softly kissing his cheek.

“Oh stop it Pip.”

“I can’t, not with you.” They smile at each other just as the carriage approaches. Eliza waves the couple over as she stops. Phillip once again holds the carriage door for Theodosia.

“What a gentleman,” chuckled Eliza. “Just like his father.”

“Ma,” Phillip said indignantly. Theodosia laughed but nodded in agreement as the carriage rode off.

“He is wonderful Mrs. Hamilton.”

“Thea,” Phillip laughed, covering his cheeks to hide the blush. “Stop.”

“I can’t, not with you,” she mocked. They chuckled and intertwined their fingers.

“I assume you both had a good time?”

“More than good,” replied Phillip and Theodosia at once. Eliza smiled, pleased.

Unlike the ride in the morning, Phillip and Theodosia talked easily with each other. It slowly became one sided as time went on. Phillip stopped talking in the middle of a story when he felt Theodosia lean on him. He gasped, quickly looking over. “Are you...” His voice trailed off at the sight of her, laying against his shoulder, eyes closed with a peaceful expression.

“What is it,” asked Eliza.

“Shh, she’s sleeping,” Phillip responded quietly. He lovingly put an arm around her and tousled her hair. “I suppose my story wasn’t vary interesting,” he laughed to himself. After a few minutes, Eliza stopped the carriage in front of the Burrs’ house.

“We’re here son. You must wake her now.” Phillip nodded and reluctantly shook Theodosias’ shoulder.

“Wake up Thea,” he said softly. She mumbled unintelligibly but didn’t wake. “Sweetheart, we’re here.” Her eyes fluttered open blearily. “Welcome back,” said Phillip jokingly. “How was dreamland?” Theodosia yawned and straitened, carefully stepping out of the carriage.

“Vary pleasant. I think I’ll return. Good night Pip.”

“Good night Thea.” They share the last kiss of the night. Phillips’ soft smile slowly turned into a mischievous grin. “Next time I am boring you, let me know.” Theodosia scowled but soon matched Phillips’ grin.

“Don’t worry I will.” She turned away briskly, but not before stating. “I’m glad you’re still wearing the beautiful necklace I made you.” She rushed inside, laughing at Phillips’ dumbfounded expression. Eliza glanced back at her son and also began laughing. Phillip silently got back inside the carriage.

“Can we go home now,” Phillip asked. Eliza nodded and began heading home, still chuckling.

“Phillip,” she said, “I like her.”

“So do I ma,” Phillip sighed, “so do I.” He smiled softly, watching her house fade from view. He pulled off the necklace, pretending to look annoyed, but cautiously slipping it into his pocket. After all, he would need something to remember her when the time came to leave. Although her face would never leave his memories.


End file.
